Ouran High School: A Nerdy Kind of Cute
by Harvestmoongal2012
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran High School. She's great with computers, loves music, and animals. But is trying to find some people. She gets stuck in the Host Club and ends up with some of the members' attention.
1. Chapter 1 The Strange Hack

Ouran High School

**A\N: this is one of my first fan fictions. So if it sucks, try to go easy on me.**

**I do **_**NOT**_** own Ouran High school or its characters. **

Chapter 1 the Strange Hack

"Damn it!" Kyouya yelled banging is fist on the table in front of. Everyone stared at him, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked in concern.

"Someone's hacked my laptop!" he exclaimed, everyone stared in shock at what he said.

"B-but how is that possible?" Tamaki asked, "I don't know!" Kyouya said in frustration throwing his hands in the air. "I've never seen Kyouya show this much emotion before." Haruhi whispered to Tamaki. "Hey can't you just track who's hacking it?" The twins asked in unison. "I'm doing that as we speak." Kyouya said, only to have a confused expression 5 minutes later. "So what-" Hikaru started, "-Did you find out where it's coming from?" Kaoru finished. "The 1st library.", "Well let's go then!" Tamaki declared pulling Kyouya after him with the others in tow.

**A/N: So how was it? The next chapter is going to be much longer, and it will certainly have the main character in it, and more**.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost on the First Day

**A\N: Here is chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long. I have a bunch written already, but still have to type it all. My brother keeps hogging the computer so it's kind of hard to find the moments to type when he isn't in the room or on the computer and with a project due soon it might be a little longer.**

**Again, I do **_**NOT**_** own Ouran High school.**

**Oh yeah, try to excuse the errors and typos there may be.**

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

"Ah ha!" I said grinning, "I did it! Now, I just have to copy all it all to this flash drive and download the virus to his laptop and I can go." I said to myself. I began mumbling to myself, it had become a bad habit, "Do this….. Click that…. OH COME ON! 3 minutes, you have got to be kidding me. At home it would take only 3 seconds. But I did that it would be easier to track me and more likely to get arrested." I sighed. It was at this moment I realized that people were probably heading here at this very moment. I glanced at the screen, 95%. _Oh, please hurry up!_ I prayed.  
"Hey you!" I heard several boys yell. I glanced behind me seeing 7 guys running over here. 97%, 98%, 99%, 100%! I grabbed my flash drive and bolted.  
"Someone stop that boy!" one of the guys yelled.  
My smirk grew wider. They bought it. I was wearing my brother's old clothes and a baseball cap to cover my hair. I dressed like a boy in case someone did try to catch me. You see I got a scholarship and tomorrow was my first day.  
I tried to run faster but ran straight into someone. Luckily the flash drive was intact. But unluckily, my cap fell off. I got up as quick as I could one of the guys was catching up, I ran faster and didn't slow down until he was out of view.

When I got home I snuck to my room and changed into my regular clothes, which consisted of a long, oversized T-shirt with a tank top underneath(you could see the straps because the neck line went to the edge of my shoulders) and shorts that were barely visible giving the appearance of short dress. I also put my hair into a ponytail and put my glasses in giving me a cute but nerdy look.

At that moment my brother burst in looking upset.  
"Did you hack into someone's computer?" he asked,  
"Maybe, maybe not." I replied avoiding his eyes.  
"Ugh, why do I keep your hacking a secret?"  
"Because I'm the only one in your life who can make sure your robots are programmed correctly and who has the courage to test your inventions." I said making it seem like it was the most obvious answer ever.  
"Right." He said leaving the room. I smiled, sat down at my desk and began e-mailing my friends as I sang along to my iPod.

The Next Day

I was strangely feeling nervous. "You coming?" my brother asked,  
"Yeah!" I yelled as we got schedules and went our ways. I was in class 1-A and my 3-A. I was trying to find the class but got lost. I began running to try to get to my class on time until I ran straight into someone. "Ow! Man, this is what I get for staying in the library instead of touring the school yesterday and not wearing my glasses." I said putting them on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I said as I got up looking at the other person. I saw he looked 10 years old. He was about 5 feet tall, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and was holding a pink bunny. On second thought, I think I might've tripped on him then smacked into a wall.

"Oh, hi!" the boy said in a very cheerful voice.  
"H-hi." I replied a little shocked.  
"Why were you running?" he asked cocking his head, it looked freaking ADORABLE!  
"W-well, I kind of got lost trying to find my class."  
"What class?"  
"1-A" a tall dude with spiky black hair walked up. He had one very serious expression. I blinked, he blinked. A moment passed. Man he was tall, I went like up to his waist.

The little blond dude was the first to speak, "That's on the other side of the school!"  
"Ooooohhh goooooossssshhhh! I have no idea how to get there. Now I'll be late for sure!" I moaned gloomily,  
"Don't worry! Mori and I can take you, and you have half an hour!" he said with a smile. My face lit up,  
"Thanks! Wait, Mori?" I said curiosity in my voice.  
"He's Mori." He said pointing to the tall guy,  
"Alright, oh I'm Rebecca, by the way. But who are you?"  
"Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" he exclaimed.  
_'Whoa, what a mouth full', _I thought  
"Uh, got a nick name? My American brain can't take it." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
"Honey." He said looking confused, still cute though.

"Wow, I thought with your hacking skills that you could find your way. But I now see you're so stupid, you can't even find your own class, let alone remember a name?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my brother,  
"You know, you really should-"Honey gently pulled me down cutting me off,  
"I think we should go." He whispered pulling me along. "Who was he?" Honey asked me,  
"My brother Chris." I said with a scowl.  
"Okay!" he said, converting back to his happy self.

We were silent the rest of the way. "We're here!" Honey said stopping.  
"Thank you so much! I really owe you one!"  
"That's okay, just get me cake sometime and bring it to The Music Room 3 and I'll be happy." He replied  
"I promise I'll bake you one." I said grinning, Honey held out his pinky,  
"Pinky promise?" he said, I smiled and held mine out. He wrapped his around mine,  
"Pinky promise." We said together. Mori tapped his shoulder,  
"Mitsukuni. It's time to go." He said, his voice was incredibly deep.  
"Bye Becca-chan!" he said giving me a hug, and jumping on Mori's shoulders. "Don't forget!" he called over his shoulder. I smiled to myself, took a deep breath, and walked into the class.

**A\N There, chapter 2 done. Just so you know, Rebecca has pretty much the same personality as me, maybe a little more courage and a little (or a lot) less attitude than me.(so far) I also know nothing about hacking and plan to keep it that way. Her brother is also modeled after mine with the exception of inventing, although it would be awesome if he did invent stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gossip Girls

**Ch. 3 Gossip Girls **

**A\N here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Well, whoever reads it. **

**To answer **_**wreakless**_**'s question, I'd say that Rebecca is about 5'4 or something like that. Also about Honey's height, I made him a LOT taller in this than the anime, just thought I'd tell you**

**Thanks for the other reviews! They mean a lot! **

**I do NOT own Ouran High School**

The teacher turned towards me, put on a smile and said "Welcome, you must be the new student!"  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked.  
"Well it is when you're not wearing the uniform." She said gesturing to my clothes."Alright!" she said turning to the class, "Class we have a new student, meet Rebecca. She came all the way from America" everyone turned to look at me, or I thought they were.

I squinted remembering I couldn't see very well without my glasses. I pulled them out of my bag and put them on. As my eyes focused, to my horror I saw that everyone WAS staring at me. I went deathly pale and tried to remember to breathe. I had the worst case of stage fright ever, sometimes I even faint.

The teacher asked if I would like to choose my seat. I slowly shook my head, "Uh, okay. Raise your hand if you would like Rebecca to sit next to you."  
"Us! Us!" two twins yelled  
"Alright, take the seat between those two twins." When I didn't respond and kept staring ahead, she got a little concerned, "Are you okay?" she asked,  
"Huh?"  
"I said you can go sit between the twins."  
"Okay" I said absently. As I walked towards my new seat everyone watched me,  
"Look at how she's dressed." A girl said, ""she looks like a nerd!" another giggled,  
"She better not steal my twins." A third girl said. "Ha, watch this!" she said sticking her foot out,  
"Excuse me, you're foot is in the way." I said not looking down. She moved her foot giving me the evil eye.

I sat at my new seat, the twins watching me carefully. During the class, I kept hearing girls gossip about me, each remark harsher than the last. I kept my head down wishing to disappear.

2 hours before school let out the teacher said she had to go to a meeting for the rest of the day and we could just talk and stuff.

1 of the twins poked me. I turned to him,  
"Hi! I'm Koaru!" he said, I stared at him. He had reddish hair, and golden cat eyes. His identical twin faced me and said,  
"And I'm Hikaru!""Nice to meet you!" they said together with a smirk.  
"Nice eyes." I said to them and watched as their smirks turned to confusion. My mood had turned into a quiet one, it was always changing. I just pulled out my laptop and started chatting (or in this case typing) in a chat room we made.

Rebecca: Hey guys. Rich people are everywhere

Mashal: Rebecca!

Luke: Wad up?

Elliot: Sophie won't stop teasing me!

Owen: I can still beat you at arm wrestling

Sophie: Elliot likes Julie!

Elliot: See

Mark: Sorry I'm late

Mark: How are the lyrics coming along?

Rebecca: Great

Mashal: Hey guys! We should hook the TV. up to the internet thingy and get in the same room then we could rock like there's no tomorrow! :D

Sophie: Whatev.

Elliot: ok

Luke: EPIC!  
Owen: drumming sounds good  
Mark: Yes!  
Rebecca: I'm always ready to sing  
Rebecca: Srry guys we'll have to make the arrangements later, I have to go  
everyone: Awww!

"Quit poking me!" I said to Hikaru.  
"And she finally speaks!" he said laughing.  
"What do you want? I asked,  
"Oh, I wanted to switch seats so I could talk to my brother." He replied.  
"Okay." I said as we switched. I went back to my laptop and began typing lyrics. Then I heard some girls gossiping.

One girl said "That new girl is flirting with the twins."  
"Yeah, and I bet she's a hooker." Another said,  
"Yeah I heard she has an older brother, no doubt all he reads are porn magazines." My hands clamped into fists after I put my laptop away.  
"She probably did you know what with every dude at her old school." I gritted my teeth.  
"She's probably going to do the same here." I laid my head down and squeezed my eyes shut, I heard someone ask if I was okay, probably one of the twins.  
"Her father was probably a biker dude and her mom was probably a slut, hooker, and a whore." "She was a mistake waiting to happen." That did it; I stood up so fast my chair fell down. I felt a stinging pain I my hands but ignored it. I did something I hadn't done in years. I GROWLED, not a playful one but a murderous one.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Hikaru and I watched her with shocked as Rebecca walked towards 4 girls who'd been gossiping. There was fury in her eyes. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"She screamed, her nails digging into the desk, I also noticed blood on her hands. "I think you should calm down." I said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards me. I saw all the anger in her eyes along with a little…. Sadness. But she bolted from the room with her bag. I ran after her as fast as I could with Haruhi and Hikaru at my heals.

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

I glanced behind me and saw Koaru lagging behind. He stopped hunched over, and was panting heavily. I felt tears in my eyes at what those girls said. I took my glasses off and began crying as I walked home. I texted my brother saying I went home early because I felt ill.

When I arrived home, I remembered the cake I promised Honey and took the ingredients out. I thought about how childish I had acted during my outburst and washed my hands before beginning to cook. I thought more and more about how I should apologize to everyone in my class. But not tomorrow. All I would do was bring Honey the cake I promised to the room he told me to go to. As I put the cake in the oven I searched through the flash drive with the, ahem, _borrowed _information.

Finding no new leads I said, "Mom, dad, where are you?"

**The Next Day**

** Koaru's P.O.V.**

"Ow! What was that for?" Koaru exclaimed after getting hit by Hikaru,  
"For not paying attention!" the older twin snapped.  
"Oh wait, I know. You're thinking about **her."** He said slyly.  
"N-no I'm not!" Koaru stammered.  
"Oooooooh, who's the girl Koaru, has a crush on?" Tamaki yelled dramatically.  
"Her name is Rebecca. And I don't have a crush on her!" I yelled at him.  
"Becca-chan promised to bring me cake and to give it to me here." Honey said happily.  
"Wait how do you know her?" he suddenly asked as his expression turned a little sad. I told him my tale.  
"Poor Becca-chan." Honey said with tears in his eyes. We heard the door start to open and turned towards it.

**A\N done with chapter 3. If you noticed I used some names from various Harvest Moon games. Which I do NOT own.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Nerdy Kind of Cute

**A\N Well, here's chapter 4. Rebecca's going to meet the host club! Yay! This is back to Rebecca's P.O.V.**

**I don't own Ouran High school or its characters.**

Ch. 4 A Nerdy Kind of Cute

I opened the doors to see 6 boys and a girl standing in the middle of the room, looking a little surprised. I recognized Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.  
"Becca-chan!" Honey yelled running to me.  
"I brought you the cake I promised." I said with a smile. He took the cake and gave me a big hug. I saw the look on the others' faces. Mori had a tiny smile, Hikaru and Kaoru were just watching a little shocked, and Haruhi was, well, Haruhi. I saw the two others that looked vaguely familiar. One had blonde hair a little past his ears, and eyes that were a mix between purple and blue, he was also taller than me by like 5 or 6 inches. The other guy had raven hair slightly shorter than the blonde's, grey eyes, and glasses. I'd say about the blonde's height, strangely typing on a laptop and writing in a black note book.  
I turned to the twins, and said,  
"What's wrong?"  
Kaoru was the first to answer, "Well, uh yesterday you kind of ran out looking really ticked, and your hands…." His voice faltered as his eyes wandered towards my hands. "And you didn't show up to class!" Hikaru yelled after.  
"Yeah, well I didn't want to see those girls' faces after-"I stopped and looked down seeing Honey examining my hands.  
"Why did you do this?" he asked worriedly,  
"Huh, I guess I didn't notice. It's not the first time I've gotten hurt you know." I said calmly,  
"Alright, but you should bandage them." He said pulling bandages out of nowhere.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I said ruffling his hair. "Now, let's go eat that cake!"

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I just stared at the strange girl who'd just ignored me. She had long, dark, almost black hair. When she walked by the window, it lit up. It brought out the highlights that were clearly natural. The red and blonde standing out. I also noticed the freckles on her nose. There were not too many and not too few. You could also see how rosy her cheeks were, kind of like Santa's just not as old. She smiled showing her cute dimples. But that wasn't the best part! Her eyes were beautiful; they were a mix of green and grey, with a bit of blue here and there. In her eyes was mystery, like something searching for an answer that needed to be found, fury, and sadness? It was a little strange at how cat-like they were.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"Excuse me, fair maiden, but what is your name?" The blonde asked.  
"Rebecca." I told him taking a step back. This guy was getting into my personal space, which I valued very much.  
"Ah, what a beautiful name for a princess such as yourself." He said handing me a rose.  
"Don't call me princess. Rebecca is just fine. Who do you think you are?" I replied throwing the rose behind me.  
"Me? I'm Tamaki, the Host Club's king!"  
"Weirdo." I muttered walking away.  
"Mommy! Rebecca's being meeeeaaan!" he screamed running to Mr. Glasses.  
"Mommy?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's Kyoya, the dude with glasses." Hikaru answered.  
"Go away, Tamaki. Not now." He muttered, glaring at his computer.  
"Waaaahhhhh! Rebecca, Kyoya's being mean!" Tamaki yelled hiding behind me.  
"Why are you whining to me? I don't like it, so please move before I bite you." I growled. He ran to a corner of the room and started crying.  
'Why'd you scare him like that?" Honey asked cocking his head.  
"I value my personal space, and in America, that would be considered weird and he might've been recommended to go to a therapist. Anyhow, what's wrong with his laptop?" I said.  
"Oh, some smart nerd hacked his computer in the library yesterday." Hikaru said joining our conversation. Then it hit me. I recognized them from when I hacked his laptop and installed that virus. I didn't think that it would take this long to attempt to destroy it. After all, I did create it. I began giggling. "What's so funny?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh, ha-ha, I can't believe…. Heehee, that you….. Hahaaaaa can't get rid of... Ha-haa, a stupid virus! It's just so funny!" I replied between giggles, at this point my giggles had turned into hysterically laughing.  
"Well, why don't you try it then?" Kyoya snapped.  
I stoppedlaughing and said "Fine. Just watch."  
5 minutes later I was saying "Done!" and pushing up my glasses. Kyoya started looking through his computer,  
"How on Earth did you do it?" he asked.  
I giggled "I just had this virus on my laptop and had to get rid of it." I replied twirling a lock of my hair.  
"You're really nerdy."Hikaru muttered,  
"B-but cute!" his brother stuttered trying to cover for Hikaru's words.

"Perfect!" Tamaki yelled out of nowhere.  
"What?" I said,  
"That smile, it was cute! And the way you twirled your hair and pushed up your glasses!" he said.  
"So?" I muttered.  
"So, you're going to be the first ever hostess!" he exclaimed.  
"WHAT?" Hikaru and I yelled together.  
"She can't be in the host club!" he yelled,  
"Oh, and why not?" I said turning to him.  
"Because you're a girl!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow,  
"Haruhi is too!" I shot back.  
"You can tell?" he asked me surprised,  
"Uh, yeah. You'd have to an idiot, or really dense if you couldn't." I said.  
"Well, now that she knows, she has to be a hostess." Kyoya said closing his laptop.  
"Fine, but what's her type going to be?" Hikaru asked finally giving in.  
"I can answer that!" Tamaki said, "She'll be the nerdy type!"  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled,  
"Well, you're nerdy." Hikaru said.  
"But cute." Kaoru said reddening.  
"Therefore, a nerdy kind of cute!" Honey said.  
"Fine." I replied.  
"Agreed?" Tamaki asked,  
"Agreed." The twins said,  
"Agreed." Kyoya said,  
"Agreed!" Honey yelled.  
"Agreed, but a few questions first." Haruhi said.

"Alright, go ahead." I said.  
"How did you know I was a girl?" Haruhi asked.  
"Well, your voice, eyes, and believe it or not, every girl has a figure, and you can still see it even when wearing boy clothes however slight it may be." I answered earning the stares of the Host Club.  
"Wow, you must be pretty observant." She told me.  
"Actually, I'm not. It's just that some people here are too rich to care about anything." I stated.  
The next thing I knew, Tamaki fell over, anime style, the twins were laughing like crazy, and Haruhi was saying, "I knew there was something I liked about you. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you this earlier, but I forgot." Honey said to me.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well, yesterday, you said you were in the library the day before. Which one?" "The 1st, why?" I replied. His face lit up.  
"Did you happen to see a boy with a base ball hat wearing a T-shirt with a band on it and a pair of jeans?" he asked, I knew my face was getting pale, because he was describing me.  
"Uh, n-no, why?" I stammered, hoping no one saw that. Little did I know Kyoya did.  
"Hmm. Interesting." He said.

**A\N Done! Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hacker Revealed

A\N: Ch. 5 is here!

I don't own Ouran High school or its characters.

Ch. 5 Hacker Revealed

"Eek!" I squeaked, seeing how many guys that had heard I was in the Host Club. I sat down in my spot, and the boys surrounded me. My stage fright was bad but I pushed it away for now, although I couldn't hide my fear for long, I just hope I won't freak out in front of everyone.  
"S-so I heard you're good with computers." a shy boy asked me, breaking the silence that surrounded us.  
"Yeah, it's just a hobby. My brother taught me a little, but I learned the rest as I went along." I replied.  
After hearing that, a bunch of the guys began asking me questions, until one said, "Do you have any hobbies?"  
That got me to smile, "Yes, I like to read, sing, play my instruments, cook, play video games, watch movies, stargaze, and help animals in any way I can." I said.

Little did I know that the twins, Tamaki, and Honey were watching me. "Wow, I didn't know she liked that stuff." Honey whispered.  
"Yeah, it's surprising." Hikaru said.  
"Look at how well she's doing!" Tamaki exclaimed. Hikaru noticed that Kaoru was watching a little too much and hit him on the head.  
"Ouch! Will you please stop hitting me!" Kaoru asked clearly mad.  
"Have you been listening to what we've said?" he asked.  
"No." Kaoru admitted.  
"I thought so."  
"Guys, have you noticed how nervous Becca-chan has gotten?" Honey asked.  
'Oh yeah." The twins said  
"I think she may have stage fright." Honey said worriedly.  
"Yeah, she keeps pushing up her glasses when she doesn't need to." Kaoru said,  
"And look at the grip she has on the couch." Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows.  
"But it is cute, right Usa-chan?" Honey said hugging his bunny.

Back with Rebecca

My phone started ringing. "Uh, hang on guys I need to take this call." I said seeing it was my brother, Chris.

Me: Hello?  
Chris: Where are you?  
Me: In the 3rd music room  
Chris: Be there in a minute  
Me: Wait!

I sighed. Kaoru walked over and asked "what's wrong?"  
"My brother is coming." I said unhappily.  
"So?" Hikaru said joining the conversation.  
"So, he didn't sound too happy on the phone." I said with attitude. I sat down and pulled my shoes and socks off. The twins just watched.  
"Why are you taking your shoes off?" Honey asked me.  
"Because they're annoying." I told him.  
"But is-"he got cut off when the door banged open,  
"REBECCA!" my brother yelled.  
"Uh, hi Chris." I said waving. From what I could tell he was ticked.  
"'Uh, hi Chris.' Is all you got? Why the hell did you put rock music in my robot's hard drive?" He yelled causing me to flinch.  
"Because it was boring without it." I said, slightly shaking.  
He walked over to me, leaned down and said, "Fix it or you're dead." I was clearly freaked out. He handed me a little hard drive and I sat down pulled out my laptop and tried to get in it. But it needed a password.  
"Excuse us ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid you must leave." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.  
"Hey Chris, what's the password?" I asked my brother.  
"If you can't crack it, hack it." He said, still pretty angry.  
I began hacking it and somewhere in the room I heard Hikaru ask, "Who is he and why is Rebecca afraid of him."  
"That's her brother Chris." Honey said shivering at his name. "I met him before Takashi and I showed her to her homeroom."  
"Full name, Christopher, but prefers Chris. He has all B's and C's, ever since he started high school he has been in a robotics club. He won several trophies for winning competitions. During elementary school, he was in the boy scouts and won trophies there, too. Currently Rebecca's guardian while their parents are away traveling." Kyoya stated, smirking. He walked over to me and watched what I was doing. "You know, that is the hardest hard drive in the world to hack, and yet you did it in a matter of minutes." He said. "And I happen to have that particular one installed on my laptop." I froze. "Didn't you say you were in the 1st library?" He said more than asked.  
"Y-yeah." He just smirked.  
"I also happened to notice that you used the same methods that the hacker did when they stole my data."  
"Looks like you've been caught." My brother whispered to me.  
"Oh, look at the time! Chris and I have to go!" I said dragging him out the door.  
"Seems like I was right." Kyoya stated smirking.  
"But why would Becca-chan hack your computer?" Honey asked.  
"Did you not notice that I didn't say where her parents went or for how long they've been gone?" Kyoya asked  
"So you mean that they might be missing?" Honey asked.  
"Precisely, and if I were in her position I might have done the same."Kyoya said nodding. "But just to be on the safe side, I think we should visit her."

"You mean like a sleep over?" Tamaki asked.  
"If you want."  
Then Honey, the twins, and Tamaki all cheered.  
"I feel sorry for Rebecca." Haruhi moaned  
"yeah." Mori said  
"I needed to get back at her for hacking my computer." Kyoya said a glint in his glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ha ha. This is going to be fun writing.  
I don't own ouran high school or its characters**

**Honey's P.O.V.**  
I was staring at Becca-chan's house. It was a two story, singular, middle class house, but soooo cute! I rang the door bell and the door opened. Chris was standing there; he was wearing a T-shirt with The Simpsons on it, a pair of jeans and his glasses.  
"Who are you guys?" he asked. 'He already forgot us?' I thought. I started to tear up. "Oh wait, I remember." I got a little happier.  
Pointing to Tamaki, who was shocked, he said, "You're the emotional blonde." Pointing to the twins he said, "You two are the gay twins." Pointing to Haruhi, he said "You're the cross-dresser." Pointing to Mori he said "You're the tall dude." Pointing to me he said "You're the short, desert boy." And pointing to Kyoya he said, "And you're the stalker glasses guy." Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi anime fell, I started getting tears in my eyes, Kyoya raised an eye brow and Mori just stood there.  
"Anyways, what do you guys want?" he asked us.  
"A sleep over!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
"Okay, I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway to sleep over at a friend's house. My sister is upstairs. Just look for the door that says 'Rebecca'. Tell her for me." And with that, he let us in and walked straight out the door, locking of course.  
I was the first one running up the stairs. I stopped outside her door when I heard singing. The other club members stopped, too.

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**  
I was just sitting there singing and drawing when, all of a sudden someone jumped on me and gave me a hug. I turned around and saw the Host Club standing there.

**A/N I know it's short but it just seemed the right time to cut off. Anyways the next chapter will be longer and hopefully funny**


	7. Chapter 7 Sleep Over!

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! I was in Florida for a week and got a major sun burn that happens to be the one thing that causes me to not sleep. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! Oh, then I went to my friend's house for a sleep over, and my friend's sister, straightened my hair, so it looked the best I've ever seen it.  
I don't own the ouran high school host club.  
Now onto the story!**

**Ch. 7 Sleep Over!**

Oh God. The Host Club is in my room, saw me singing, and OH MY GOD MY ARMS AREN'T COVERED!  
I stuck my arms behind my back. "Uh, why are you idiots here? Not counting you Haruhi, I know you dragged into it. "Wait, hang on, HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"  
The twins shrugged, "Your cruel brother."  
"Yes, he did. How could you live with him? He called us 'the emotional blonde, stalker glasses guy, cross dresser, gay twins, short dessert boy, and tall dude'! I can only imagine that because you two live together that he would see every embarrassing thing you've done and call you horrible names!" He started swinging me around on my arms. "Oh, how brave and strong you must be to-"he stopped and saw my arms, the others saw what he was looking at.  
"What did this to you?" Honey asked, my arms were covered in scars and cuts.  
"Oh, my cat, Lola. I have two. The fat lazy cat, Rocky, he's a tabby, and then the thin, hyper, crazy, secretly evil cat Lola, she's a white calico."  
The twins saw something else that caught their attention.  
"How exactly so you get those cuts and scratches without the terrible disease that you may get from too many cat scratches?" Kyoya asked  
"I don't know."  
"Uh, Rebecca, why is your closet opening?" the twins asked.  
I turned my head, "Oh, that's just Lola; I forgot to mention she's the smartest cat you'll ever meet. She can open doors, windows, and not to mention make traps."  
"AWWWW! She's so cute!" Tamaki yelled running over to Lola.  
"NO TAMAKI!" I yelled, too late. Lola was flipping out. Scratch!  
Tamaki walked over to an emo corner in my room. I picked Lola up, "Lola bad kitty!" She kept meowing and scratching… and biting, "Lola, I don't care, just be quiet, and NO hurting my friends. Got it?" she stopped meowing, slightly shifting, and nodded. "Good, now shoo!"  
I turned to the host club, "Your cat just nodded. You spoke to a cat and it listened. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" the twins asked.  
I just shrugged, "I told you, Lola is one of the smartest cats you'll ever meet."  
"Hey, what are we going to do?" Haruhi asked.  
I thought some….. Then some more…..  
20 minutes later  
…. Still thinking.  
"Hey! Is that nail polish?" Hikaru asked me.  
"Yeah."

"Is it possible for us to paint your nails, and give you a makeover?" Kaoru asked.  
"Fine, but what about the others?"  
"I'll just be on my laptop." Kyoya said  
"Is that Scooby Doo the Mystery Begins? Can we watch it?" Tamaki asked  
"Knock yourself out." I replied, 'Hopefully he will literally' I thought  
"Come on Haru-chan!" Honey yelled grabbing Haruhi and running downstairs after Tamaki.  
"Tamaki! IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING I WILL PERSONALLY DIG YOUR GRAVE!" I yelled.  
"KYOYA! How does this work?" Tamaki yelled.  
"Sigh, I'll babysit the idiot." He said leaving the room. Leaving me alone, with the twins.  
"Okay, Kaoru, we need to raid the dresser and closet for each and every piece of girlie clothing."  
"I call the closet!" Kaoru yelled running in there.  
"That leaves me in here, okay, you stay there." Hikaru said pushing down on my bed.  
I picked up my DS and started playing Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon

**Half an hour later**

At this point Kaoru had joined me on the bed watching me play while his brother was pulling clothes out of my dresser.  
"Sheesh, don't you have anything other than T-shirts and shorts?" Hikaru muttered  
"Yeah, Kaoru pulled the dresses, skirts, and nicer shirts out of my closet, like 15 minutes ago."  
"Why didn't you say anything!" Hikaru asked angrily  
Kaoru and I shrugged. I tossed him the clothes.  
"Mmhm… yep… This one!" He said showing me a violet dress with straps with a width of 3 fingers. It went down to my knees and had dark purple roses and light purple daisies on it.  
"But it's missing something. Hmmm." He dug a little deeper. "Yes! This will do very nicely!" He held up a white sweater with sleeves that went to my elbows and designs in it.  
"Now come on Kaoru, let the young lady change." Hikaru said dragging him out the door.  
I looked at the clothes, let out a sigh, and changed.  
"Done yet?" one of the twins said,  
"Yeah!" I called.  
Hikaru dragged Kaoru in. "Uh, Hikaru, why'd you do that?" I asked  
"Hmm? Oh, he was too shy. Wait, you know I'm Hikaru?"  
"Of course, though I don't know how."  
"Interesting, okay, let's go with this pale purple nail polish."Hikaru said. "Oh, Kaoru will do this and your hair. It's his strong point." he handed his brother the nail polish.  
They forced me to sit down and started painting.

**10 minutes later  
**

"Yeah, your hair should be curled." Kaoru said

**Half an hour later**

"Lady and gentlemen!" Hikaru started  
"We present to you," Kaoru began  
"Rebecca's makeover!" They finished together.  
That's my cue. I walked out and saw the Host clubs' expressions.  
Kyoya nodded his head in approval and wrote something down in his black note book.  
Mori smiled a little.  
Haruhi's mouth fell open.  
Tamaki's jaw hit the floor; "Haruhi, you should dress like that!" he yelled but ended up getting hit by her.  
Honey grinned and hugged me saying, "You look so cute Becca-Chan!"  
"Thanks Honey." I said with a smile.  
"Hey!"  
"Aren't you going to thank us?"  
I just shook my head, "You two are insane."  
I looked at the clock, "Well, what should we do for dinner?" I asked.  
Honey got all wide eyed, "Could you make us something?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but it would take half an hour."  
"We'll wait."  
"Alright, but NO NONE CAN STEP FOOT IN THE KITCHEN OR ELSE!" I said glaring at the others.  
I started walking to the kitchen, "Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Tamaki asked.  
"Play the WII or something." I said  
I heard the twins and Tamaki fighting over who got to play with who.  
I pulled out the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches. The ones I made were the best, that's what everyone tells me at least.

During the 6th grilled cheese, Haruhi walked in. "Hey Haruhi, couldn't handle the others?"  
"They were getting on my nerves so I thought I'd come see what you're making. Smells great by the way."  
"Thanks, I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. Every person who's tried it says it's the best sandwich they've had." I started doing the 7th.  
"Hey, Rebecca?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are your parents?"  
I was slightly shocked by her question. "It's okay if you don't want to say, it's just that you might be forced to tell sooner or later."  
"I know. But I've been searching for them ever since I came here."  
"Well, I hope you find them."  
"Thanks Haruhi. You're a good person."

**At dinner**

"THIS IS THE BEST SANDWICH I HAVE EVER EATEN IN MY LIFE!" Tamaki yelled.  
The twins took a bite of theirs, "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!" They exclaimed  
"This is quite delicious." Kyoya said calmly  
"Yummmmmmyyyyyyy! Right Takeshi?"  
"Yeah."  
"Rebecca, how do you make something this good?"  
"Thanks you guys."

**After dinner**

"Now what do we do?" I asked  
"Karaoke!" The twins yelled  
"Yeah! You have a great singing voice!" Honey yelled  
"okay, but I doubt I really have a say." I muttered setting everything up.

"Rebecca goes first!" the twins yelled pushing me to the front of my living room.  
"Hehe, okay, I'll sing _Fall for You_ by Secondhand Serenade"

"Th_e best thing about tonight that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
But hold your breath because tonight will be the night I will fall for you  
Over again  
don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find….  
You're impossible to find  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start  
Oh..  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find….."_

"Done."  
"That was so beautiful!" Tamaki yelled crying  
"I now feel a little depressed." I said  
"Awww. Daddy can't have his daughter being upset! We must watch T.V!" Tamaki said heroically  
"Yeah, but boss, what are we going to watch?" Kaoru asked  
"Why not supernatural?" Hikaru said, looking through the DVDs on an overflowing book shelf. I lit up like a Christmas tree  
"Yes!" I yelled already running to my room with season 1 in hand.

**In Rebecca's room.**

We were all seated, in our pajamas with Honey on my right, Kaoru on my left, his brother next to him; Haruhi was on the floor next to Tamaki, Kyoya in a chair, and Mori standing behind Honey.

"Oh, and guys, this show can get very gory. So if you can't handle that then speak up."  
Tamaki was trying to be brave, Haruhi was looking perfectly fine, Kyoya looked like he couldn't care less,  
Mori looked normal, Honey seemed to try to be brave like Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were smirking, and as for me, I was looking excited. I hit play and the first episode started playing.  
**A few episodes later….**  
Honey had jumped in my lap, and Kaoru unknowingly grabbed my hand.

This show couldn't be that scary could it?  
The last thing I remember seeing before falling asleep was a freaky poltergeist.

**In dreamland…..**  
Zombies were running around killing everyone in sight, one started coming after me.  
I ran and ran only to trip and see the gory, blood covered faces of a zombiefied Host Club!  
One bit me and I was about to meet a very gory and painful death when….

**In reality….**  
I woke up with a gasp. I was alive, thank God. Hang on, what am I holding? Why is my pillow so warm?  
I saw that I was holding a sleeping Honey, and was asleep on Kaoru's shoulder. Oh, right. The Host Club had showed up at my house and spent the night. At least they weren't zombies.  
I looked at my clock, ONLY 5 IN THE MORNING? I knew I was an early bird, but this? This is ridiculous; I'm not going to sleep or waiting for the others to get up.  
Not wanting to wake the Host Club or go back to sleep, I carefully stood up and put Honey on my bed near Mori, and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I saw my stuffed lion on the ground and picked it up. I won it at a carnival game when I was 12.  
I sighed and walked out of the room. Not before seeing Haruhi and Tamaki holding each other in their sleep. I giggled a little, before remembering my nightmare.  
I looked at the movie shelf and saw _The Princess Bride. _I decided to watch that movie. I really liked it because it was funny, and had a classic love story.  
I started the movie only to have my mind wander back to the nightmare. I couldn't help but cry. When I cried, it had no sound, except for the occasional sniffle.  
"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. The stairs creaked as someone came down I looked over to the stairs and saw a sleepy looking Honey. He was in his pajamas with pink bunnies on them. I just shook my head.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nightmare."  
"Was it really bad?"  
I nodded trying not to cry anymore. No one ever saw me cry; in fact this was a first for anyone outside my family ever sees me cry.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Okay, but tell me when you want to."  
I gave him a weak smile. He walked over to me. "So, what are you watching?" he asked sitting down next to me.  
"The Princess Bride. It's about a girl who fell in love and was about to get married to her true love, but his ship was captured, and she believed that he died. A few years later, she was chosen to be married to Prince Humperdink, but was kidnapped my 3 weird guys and that's where I am now."  
He nodded understanding it so far.  
**10 minutes later**  
"Hey guys. What are you two watching?" Hikaru asked yawning, walking down the stairs with Kaoru.

They're one of the first awake. Wow, I'm shocked. "The Princess Bride, now shush." We said together.  
Kaoru walked over and sat on the other side of me, and Hikaru sat on the floor.  
After the movie…  
"Oh, that movie never gets old." I said  
"I liked it, even though it was the first time I've even heard of it." Honey said giggling,  
"It was kind of sappy, but we liked it." The twins shrugged.  
"Wait, why were you guys up so early?" Hikaru asked  
"Becca-Chan had a bad nightmare and I couldn't sleep." Honey said  
"What was it about?" Kaoru asked.  
I bit my lip, and whispered, "Zombies."  
Hikaru started to laugh, but saw Kaoru's glare and tried covering it up with a cough, failing of course. "Zombies? You're afraid of zombies?" he said still trying not to laugh.  
I slowly began to cry. "Hikaru you idiot!" Kaoru hissed  
I ran outside, grabbing my flute along the way, still crying.

**A\N Awww! Poor Rebecca. Can you believe Hikaru sometimes? Sorry to those who really love him. He just needed to keep his mouth shut, just wait until the next chapter.  
Oh, and for those who don't know about **_**The Princess Bride, **_**or **_**Fall for You **_**by **_**Secondhand Serenade**_** or the show **_**Supernatural**_** it makes me sad. Oh well, for those who do, high five! Oh, this is my longest chapter! 2,600 words, lots of typing. Oh and feel free to send a private message if you have any questions or stuff like that.**


	8. Chapter 8 fear

**A\N Ch. 8 yes! For the record I wrote this the same evening as the last chapter.  
**

**Ch. 8 **

**3****rd**** person**

"Why would you say something like that?" Kaoru yelled, waking Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi up.

They walked down the stairs in time to see _**Honey yelling**_at Hikaru, "Why did you do that? Don't you understand it scared her? She couldn't even talk about it without crying!" Mori had to pick Honey up to stop him from yelling anymore.  
Kaoru was glaring at his brother.

"Okay guys, what happened?" Haruhi asked sternly, very much like a mother.

Kaoru told them what he knew, but Honey had to do more explaining because Kaoru didn't know about Rebecca crying.

"Well, where did she go?" Haruhi asked

"We don't know." Kaoru said

"Okay then, Honey and Mori, you two check the park and library we passed on the way here, Haruhi you and I will take the shopping area down the road, and twins, you two check the neighborhood." Tamaki said, being serious for once.

**Honey's P.O.V.**

I was running around the park that was a couple minutes jog from Becca-Chan's house.  
'Where did go?' I thought ignoring the stares from the few people who were here early. I stopped when I heard flute music. Didn't Becca-Chan have her flute? I followed the sound and it brought me to a bench. I saw Becca-Chan playing her flute with tears on her face.

I slowly walked up to her. "Becca-Chan?"

"Honey! What are you doing here?" she said wiping her eyes. I noticed she had the stuffed lion she held back at her house.

"I came to find you. Everyone else is searching for you, too."

"Well, I don't really want to go back just so I have to answer Kyoya's stupid questions."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while, after all, he wasn't even awake." I added a giggle and sat next to her. After a pause I became serious, "You know, the Host Club only wants to help. Even if we upset you, we really don't mean to."

"I know. But there are some things you guys can't help with."

"Like what?" I asked.

When I got no response I looked up and saw she fell asleep. Mori showed up and picked her up, "I'll carry her flute." I said carefully placing her lion in her arms, not wanting to wake her up.

Back at Rebecca's house 3rd P.O.V.

On Honey and Mori's way back, they called the Host Club saying they found Rebecca.  
As they walked inside, the others had already arrived and Tamaki pounced thinking Rebecca was walking in and was awake, "Why did you run away?" he yelled landing on Honey who he thought was Rebecca, because she was only a few inches taller.

"Ack! Sorry Honey!" Tamaki yelled, until he noticed Rebecca asleep, luckily she only stirred a little instead of waking up.

Tamaki turned his volume down to a whisper, "Sorry Honey! I didn't know it was you." He just nodded in response.

She's asleep?" Hikaru yelled in a whisper

"With what she's been through I'm not surprised." Haruhi stated sitting down.

At this point, Honey and Mori had put her in her bed and Kyoya woke up.  
Seeing the twins and Tamaki arguing he turned to Haruhi, (Honey was waiting for Rebecca to wake up and Mori was watching the fight) she sighed, "Rebecca had a nightmare, woke up early, Honey woke up after, found out she had a nightmare, they watched a movie, sometime during it the twins woke up and joined them, after they found out Hikaru made fun of her for what she's afraid of, she ran out crying,

Kaoru yelled at him waking the rest of us up, we came down and saw a mad Honey yelling at Hikaru,

Honey found her, she fell asleep, and Mori and Honey brought her back."

Kyoya nodded, "What is she afraid of?"

Haruhi looked at him suspiciously, "Zombies."

"Hmm, if the boys at school found out, they might want to comfort her, coming to visit during the host club, raising our profits, mumble… mumble…" he began writing in his black notebook.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I woke up realizing I wasn't in the park anymore.

"You're awake!" Honey said jumping on me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked completely unaware of the Host Club standing outside my door.

"You fell asleep in the park, and Mori carried you back, while I carried your flute and lion."

I nodded turning my head towards my clock, noon. Hmm, turns out I slept in too late, great now my sleeping schedule is going to be off.

I got up and headed to my door to see the Host Club standing there.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru, making him turn to me, "Listen, I'm sorry that I made you cry." He grumbled.

I stared, "It's okay, there's nothing I can do about nightmares, although when I saw Tamaki and Haruhi cuddled up on the floor together sleeping it made me forget for a few moments." My eyes flicked to them and I smirked as they turned a shade of red that could rival a tomato. "Anyways, you don't know how terrifying my nightmares get, I actually have some sketches of zombies in nightmares I've had before that are pretty good matches, let me see if I can find them." I said going through a notebook labeled 'nightmares' "Here" I handed him the notebook.

"Wow that does look bad."

"Imagine if they're sprinting after you and trying to kill you. The pain I experience in my dreams feels VERY real, and you should know every zombie dream I've had, ends up with me waking up after I feel the pain of being turned into a human happy meal, or me just killing myself." I saw the horror written on the club's faces.

Honey gulped, "W-why w-w-would you k-k-kill yourself?" he asked clearly worried.

I sighed, "If there ever was a zombie apocalypse, the first thing I would do is kill myself, same if robots tried to kill the human race." I said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because of the fear, the idea of there is something like zombies or a robot trying to kill me honestly scares me to death." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing even quieter than before, "I often wonder, if that's how a cow or a pig feels, just waiting for the moment when you will be murdered just for food, knowing that your duty is just to wait to be slaughtered, without ever finding your true love or, your real purpose in life. Not knowing if you're going to live or die, but I guess, if I had no true love or purpose in life, given the choice to live or die, I would choose to die." I gave a weak smile and let my gaze wander to the floor.

"Hmm, I see your point, but the chances of there being a zombie apocalypse are extremely slim." Kyoya said writing in his black book.

I looked up at him and glared, "Yeah but that doesn't mean that zombies can't scare the hell out of me." I growled.

He stopped writing and looked at me, "How often do you have these dreams?"

"At least three or four times a month." I replied still glaring,

"When did they start?"

"About 2 years ago."

"You may want to talk to a close friend or a family member about it. That may help. Besides we can't have the club's **only **hostess going crazy can we?"

"I'm not crazy, my close friends are in America, and I never speak to my brother about these things."

"You can tell us, Becca-Chan." Honey said tugging on my arm.

I gave him a smile and went downstairs, "Well, are you guys coming or not, I might as well answer your questions, and it's going to take a while."

**A\N Ha! I cut it off before you got to hear Rebecca's story! Sorry to those who want to hear it! I need to figure one out. I did a few nights ago but forgot, so yeah. I got a pen and note pad in hand so I'm going to write it down right now, and I tend to come up with these things as I write, so in the beginning I had no plot, in fact that whole thing with Rebecca's parents missing was also my brain making something that I could get a story out of, heh, so if I have to discontinue this story in the future, you'll know why. I don't see that happening soon though.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Story

**A\N I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS OUT SO LATE! I went on a vacation to see relatives and stuff! **_But__Now, I may need one from my family __._**Ahem, on with the story!**

Ch. 9 the Story

We were all in my living room, me in the center on the floor, Honey on the couch, with Mori behind him, twins sitting in front of the couch, Tamaki and Haruhi next to Honey, and Kyoya in a chair.

"Okay guys; let me start from the beginning. Two years ago, my family moved here, because my parents found really good jobs here. I wanted to go to school with my friends, and I barely knew any of this language at the time, so my mom and dad agreed to let my brother and I go home and live with my aunt until we learned this language and until I finished middle school. But my parents stayed here, which is why everything is so dusty and looks like it hasn't been moved in a while. But soon our parents stopped writing and calling and I knew something was wrong, but my aunt said that they were on a business trip. After a few weeks, they still weren't back, and we got offers to go to Ouran Academy. I took the offer thinking I could find my parents. I searched a lot in America, and the time I was about to give up it was time to come here. That thought gave me hope, but I still haven't found anything, even after staying up almost every night searching. I hacked Kyoya's computer because everyone said that he knew everything. Even with his data I can't find anything." I said.

"Why didn't you think of asking for help?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, I don't want people to think they died or abandoned us then send us to some crappy orphanage with people at every corner giving me some stupid sympathetic look and pity us like the looks some of you are giving me now!" I had raised my voice considerably at the end and my hands were in fists clenching my shorts.

"What if they did?" Tamaki asked me, I looked at him in shock; I was honestly surprised that he would speak up or even say something. His expression was stern, "What if they did die or abandon you and your brother? You may be an orphan and not even know it! Heck, you two would be considered orphans already!"

I looked back at the ground, I knew he was probably right, and that I just didn't want to face the truth. "You probably right, but it's not like we have anywhere to go, our aunt died a few weeks before we came here. And our other relatives passed a while ago." I heard someone walk up to me.

It was Honey, and he had a look on his face that made him look his actual age and not like a kid. "That's okay, the Host Club is your family now. Besides, we wouldn't let you go to an orphanage anyways."

I looked up at everyone, they all had a look of confidence and had at some point got into their Host Club positions. **(A\N Imagine the pose at the end of the theme song in the anime)**

A grin had gotten on my face, "I just remembered why I like you guys." I went serious, "But I still want to know where my parents are."

Kyoya sighed, "If it makes you feel any better I'll do what I can to find your parents."

He shouldn't have said that… "You know, you really shouldn't have said that."

He looked at me suspiciously, "And why not?"

I got up on my feet, gave a dramatic sigh, and gave him my best mischievous/Demon grin and said, "_**Because-**_"

**A\N Ha! Cliff hanger! Don't worry next chapter will be longer. I hope.**


	10. Ch 10 Scrapbook, Hugs, A Screwed Up Cat

Ch. 10 Scrapbooking, Hugs, and a Really Screwed Up Cat

"_**Because now I want to give you a hug!**_" and then I charged him and gave him a huge hug. (**A\N see people? It's not so scary. Except for Kyoya)**

I saw a flash of light and heard a click, I got off him and saw the twins holding a camera, I walked over to them, looked at the camera then them.

Camera,

Them,

Camera…

Them

I gave a battle cry and tackled the twins; I got them on surprise, stole the camera, and sat on them.

Hikaru started talking, "What are you-"

"-A Viking?" Kaoru finished.

I gave my Demon grin, "Actually, I'm half Norwegian, and half Irish. So quite frankly I wouldn't be surprised if one of my ancestors was one. Now, let's see that picture, shall we?"

I looked at it, Kyoya had a surprised look on his face, glasses slightly crooked, he had taken a step back and seemed freaked out, hmm, and he probably was. I on the other hand, had my legs around his waist, arms around his chest, my head under his chin, and a big grin, I honestly looked like a monkey… Or Honey, after all, I was about his height.

I let out a giggle and looked down at the twins, "Do you two mind if I add this to a scrap book?"

They looked confused, "Why?-" Kaoru asked

"-Aren't you going to delete it?" Hikaru finished.

"No way! It's too cool. It's really hard to find me hugging people –anyone really-or in a picture looking happy these days, and doing both is even rarer, so I figured, 'why not?'"

I got off the twins and stopped at each person, giving them a hug, (except Kyoya, already got him) and getting a picture of each one.

Haruhi looked at me, "Why exactly are you doing that?"

I looked at her, "Because, I want to make a scrap book of all my new friends. Although you guys really are like family even though I've only known you guys for, like, a week. But, Tamaki, you're more like an older brother than dad. Kyoya, you're more like an uncle or something. Hikaru, a brother, you can choose to be older or younger. Haruhi, a sister, Mori, hmm, probably a cousin." I went upstairs with the Host Club following.

I sat at a desk in the study, more like a mix of a guestroom and playroom without the toys and bright colors.

Putting the pictures on the computer instead of my laptop, I'll probably do it shortly. I began humming; it started out as mindless humming but turned out to sound like _Smoke on the water _by _Deep Purple_.

In the middle of the song Honey tapped me, "Why didn't you include me or Kaoru in the family?"

I stopped humming and froze, it just didn't feel right for them to be my brothers or cousins. "Well, I just can't imagine you two being my brothers or cousins."

He tilted his head, "Oh, okay."

Kaoru looked like he was in deep thought, too.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Speaking of brothers, when your brother comes home, we will have to settle your living arrangements, until we find out what happened to your parents."

I turned to look at him, "WHAT? Can't we just stay here? Chris is my guardian!"

He shook his head, "Technically, he could only be your guardian for a week. And that's this week."

I growled, "Fine, but I'm not going to some foster family."

"You won't. You'll be living with one of us."

I was about to say something, but my cat Rocky interrupted with a very annoying meow and jumped on my lap. It kind of hurt because he is a 25 pound cat. I started petting him, getting a loud purr in response.

"Alright then, I-" My eyes widened, the Host Club looked at me, confused. I stopped petting Rocky, and looked at him, sure enough, the pervert cat, was nuzzling my chest. My expression turned from wierded out, to freaked out. (**A\N like the one Haruhi had when she had just met the Host Club and Tamaki accused her of being gay) **

I glared at my cat, "Becca-Chan why –"I cut him off.

"Can you guys seriously not see how perverted this cat is?" I was on the brink of freaking out.

They looked at what Rocky was doing, Kyoya raised an eyebrow then started smirking, Tamaki looked devastated, I don't wanna know why, Haruhi started giggling, Kaoru was taking pictures while Hikaru was filming, both trying not to collapse in a fit of laughter, Mori's mouth was twitching, he was seriously trying not to laugh. Honey on the other hand, surprisingly looked like he was getting a little angry.

I swear my eye was twitching, but Rocky wouldn't stop violating my personal space and just kept purring away.

Honey saved me by grabbing Rocky by the scruff of his neck, and throwing him out the door, I ran to the door and yelled, "Yeah! TAKE THAT YOU PERVERTED CAT!"

Afterwards, I practically squeezed the life out of Honey. "Thank you! Thank you! You saved me from my scary cat! I still feel violated but at least you got him to stop!"

My words made the Host Club laugh, including Kyoya and Mori.

They all stopped when the door downstairs opened, and my brother yelling, "I'M HOME!" I sighed, time to go downstairs and get this over with.

**A\N Awww. Wasn't that sweet? Poor Rebecca though. I know what it's like for a cat to do that. I actually got the idea from my own story of one of my cats. Sure the ending was different but still basically the same. *Shiver* Anyway, thanks for reading, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review.**


	11. Ch11 Living Arrangements Part 1

**A\N First of all, may I just say Happy 4****th**** of July! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I will certainly enjoy writing it. THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! They really do make me happy! You guys are all awesome!**

Ch. 11 Living Arrangements part 1

"Alright, so what's the deal?" my brother asked from his spot on the couch.

"So, the Host Club knows the whole story, about our parents and all that crap."

"Okay." He turned to the Host Club, "You guys probably want her to stop looking herself, do your best to find our parents, and give us a place to stay until you do locate them or Rebecca turns 18, and that's what we're going to settle right now."

They nodded.

I turned my head to Haruhi, "You don't have to worry, we won't room with you. I'd rather not be a burden to you and your father."

She looked at me, "You guys wouldn't be a burden, we just don't have enough room. Oh! That reminds me, my dad wants to meet you."

"Okay, I'd be glad to come over to your house soon."

"Anyway," my brother said getting us back on the topic at hand, "I think I'd rather room at Mr. Glass's mansion seeing that he seems the most reasonable."

"Chris, his name is Kyoya, and you're welcome to stay with him, but I'm not, he is way too business-like, no offense, Kyoya."

"None taken." Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll try living at Mori's house first. He seems less likely to bug me, so I'll get some nice, quiet, silence." I said sigh at the end.

Tamaki looked heart-broken, "Y-y-you don't like me?" he asked, his eyes over flowing with tears.

I looked at him, He was now flooding my house, "Tamaki, no offense, but you're kind of too loud, and you happen to be flooding my house."

Oops, that turned on his tears, for real. Now my basement is gonna be soaked and I'll have to replace it, not to mention my cats' major litter boxes are down there along with Rocky's food. Oh crap. Not good.

My eyes widened, the water happens to be soaking my feet meaning that my basement is flooded.

"TAMAKI! YOU FLOODED MY BASEMENT AND MY CATS' LITTERBOXES HAPPENS TO BE DOWN THER ALONG WITH ROCKY'S FOOD! AND HIS FAVORITE BED SO IF YOU DON'T STOP CRYING I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

That made him more upset, and the water was up to my shins.

That's it, time for plan B, I thought pulling a folder out from nowhere. Hmm. Plan A, threaten Tamaki, **fail**. Plan B; start crying, that could work, if only I could cry on demand, **fail.** Plan C; tell Tamaki I'll see what it's like living at his house tomorrow. Water at my knees, looks like I'll have to choose that one. Crap.

"TAMAKI! IF YOU DON'T STOP CRYING, I WON'T GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE LIVING THERE!" I yelled over him sobbing.

That did it, he stopped, "YAY! My daughter gets to live with daddy tomorrow!"

Chris tapped me, "Daughter?"

"The Host Club is like a family or medieval kingdom, Tamaki's the dad or king. Kyoya is like the mom, or shadow king. Haruhi is the daughter or princess. Mori is like the body guard of the prince, Honey, and I'm pretty sure that in the family version, they're the cousins, or neighbors. The twins are the brothers, or demons. As for me, I'm the other daughter, or the slave is a way to describe me in the kingdom version, forced to do what the Shadow King and King say."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it, but it's all just Tamaki's fantasy."

I started heading towards the basement stairs, "Crap! The basement is underwater!"

Kyoya popped up behind me, "I'll send someone to take care of it. For now, you should pack, don't you agree?" he made it sound more as a command than suggestion.

"Y-yeah." I swear that guy is out for revenge.

**Later at Mori's House (After his parents agreed to Rebecca living there for a day or two)**

"Hey Mori?" I asked, quite curious about his family,

"Hmm?" I took that as a 'what'

"Where's your family?"

As if right on cue, his little brother, Satoshi, appeared.

"Mom's at work and dad's training some kids!" he said quite loudly, scaring me, naturally.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!" I shouted. "I think my life was shortened by 10 years!" I exclaimed, clutching my heart.

"Oops, sorry." He said, "Anyways, I'm Satoshi, Mori's little brother."

A toddler could've known. (From looks anyway) Satoshi looked just like a miniature version of Mori. Although from what I know right now, he has a completely different personality.

"Rebecca, nice to meet you. Due to some personal reasons, I'll be flipping and flopping from the each of the Host Club's houses until I decide which one I can be the most comfortable. Tomorrow is Tamaki. Oh joy." Note the sarcasm at the last sentence.

"Yeesh, good luck with Tamaki."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it more than you think." That statement got him to laugh. Huh, after meeting the Host Club, I've become a lot happier around people.

**Later that night**

Satoshi proved to be an interesting person to be around. But after he leaves, you're stuck with Mori. Not that it's a bad thing, but he seems so… quiet after his brother that you get bored quickly.

I really want to leave the room, but, I don't want to seem rude. Ah, screw it.

"I'm getting a little tired, 'night Mori."

"Mmhm."

Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

**The next day**

Yay, Tamaki's house. (Sarcasm)

"Tamaki! Please, you're cool and all," Man I hate lying."But I've got some homework for school tomorrow."

*sigh*"Fine." Tamaki said walking out the door.

Thank God!

Now I have homework to do, (see I didn't lie about that part)

**A Few Annoying Tamaki Filled Hours Later…**

It's great to get to bed after Tamaki annoys the crap out of you.

This definitely isn't the house I wanna live in. No offense to Tamaki, of course.

**The Next Day…**

"Hey, it's our turn today…" the twins said, they were so s close I could feel their breath tickle my neck.

"Yeah." I groaned, ready to bang my head on my desk, Tamaki was pestering me all night, too.

**After School and Club Stuff…**

I walked into Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion, it was pretty nice looking, well those were my thoughts until two creepy identical maids abducted me and forced me **against my will** to change into a dress and high heels. **(A\N I'll leave the imagining up to you my dear lovely readers, due to my laziness. Good luck)**

After I was done, they pushed me out of the room and into one of the twins' rooms, where they were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Hikaru said, taking pictures.

"Well sorry, I didn't exactly want to put a dress and heals on." I said, slightly cranky from my no-sleep night.

"You seem different." Kaoru said,

"Yeah, I am really tired from Tamaki pestering me all night long!" I snapped, folding my arms. "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Aww! You're so cute, daddy loves you so much!" I did a poor mimic of Tamaki's voice.

My stomach grumbled.

"And hungry." Hikaru added.

"I'll go get a snack." Kaoru said leaving the room.

I turned to Hikaru, "Wanna play a prank on Kaoru?"

He gave me his mischievous grin.

I pulled out a bottle of bright, neon, green hair dye, and my demon grin came back.

We replaced his shampoo, with the hair dye and Kaoru still hadn't come back.

"You know," Hikaru caught my attention, "My brother really seems to like you. So, I was wondering do you like him back?"

Oh, wow, he's blunt. I thought hard. Hmm, well I may have a soft spot for Kaoru. Maybe a crush. I'm really not sure. "Well I-"

Kaoru came running in the room, "Got it." He said, out of breath and sweaty. How big could this place be?

"Dude, why are you all sweaty?"

Kaoru handed me the snack, his hand slightly touching mine, making me blush a little.

"The twins." He replied a dark look on his face. Hikaru laughed at that. "Anyway, I should probably shower." Kaoru said walking towards the bathroom.

I sat in a chair and slowly started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

DO NOT SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A\N Okay, so how was that? I hope it was good. Like I said at the top, Thank You for the reviews! Please keep on reviewing! Don't worry; I'll try to get the romance in here at some point. Maybe I might look for a few joke books at the book store when I get more manga. Anywho, I probably will be a little busy soon, because I have some YouTube videos to catch up on watching and stuff, so…**

_**Stay Tuned for Part 2**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N DON'T KILL ME I HAD SCHOOL! SCHOOL STARTED SO THERE MAY NOT BE ANY UPDATES FOR A WHILE! SORRY! READ!**

**Ch. 11 An interesting past**

**3****rd**** P.O.V. At Kyoya's House**

Chris was drinking some tea with Kyoya.

"Would you mind answering some questions?" Kyoya asked with a business tone.

"Let me guess, they're about my little wimpy sister?" Chris said, petting Lola who was his kitty.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Yes."

Chris sighed, "Alright, ask away."

"How long has she been hacking?"

"A while."

"Does she have any allergies or medical issues?"

"No allergies that we know of, and she does have slight breathing problem, not asthma. Why?"

"I couldn't get a hold of any information, so I might as well ask you."

"Okay, but I think your best option is to either ask her, or watch and see how she acts towards everything, because quite frankly, we don't get along so we're hardly ever in the same room."

"You two are siblings and can't stand each other?" Kyoya asked, not really shocked but, curious.

"Basically."

"May I ask why?"

"We annoy each other, and she gets emotional, frustrated, and angry easily. Or at least when it comes to family."

"Then why is she trying to locate your parents?"

Chris shrugged.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Hmm. She hates rich food, loves animals, and is afraid of seeing animals die-"

"Why so specific about the last reason when any girl wouldn't want to see that?" Kyoya asked, interrupting.

"She love animals and seeing them hurt or endanger causes a major meltdown."

"Any mental problems?"

"When she was 11 she hated life cause it was so boring and she saw no point of living, tried to run away, when that didn't work, she began causing self-harm, nearly killed herself several times on purpose, she was stopped by what very few friends she had, forced to see a therapist, supposedly she stopped, but me and her friends doubted that a little. She still doesn't see any point so…" He trailed off, not even mentioning what else happened.

Kyoya stopped writing and froze, he certainly wasn't expecting that, especially with how happy she seems, "Is that where those cuts and scratches are really from?" Kyoya asked, a little worried.

A nod.

10 minutes passed between the two with Kyoya frozen in shock.

Acting like nothing happened, Kyoya asked, "Any photos of her as a baby, toddler, or child?"

"Lots why?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need some for the club." Kyoya said with an evil gleam in his eye…

He looked at him, shrugged, and said, "Knock yourself out." While handing him the key to his house.

**A\N Alright, review please! I know it seemed a little depressing but… yeah. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back at the Twins' House… Rebecca's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a different spot than the one I fell asleep in. It was considerably softer; I was probably on a bed.

I opened my eyes feeling a little tired, and I saw, I was in fact on a bed. Not only that but probably one of the twin's considering the fact that it was the same one I fell asleep in, guess someone moved me to the bed.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and screamed; someone drew cat features on my face, and stuck a headband with cat ears in my hair. But that wasn't the worst part; my hair was died purple with green highlights.

But, I… LOVE IT! For people who don't want their hair dyed, don't fall asleep with the twins around.

After staring in the mirror for, like, 5 minutes and deciding the next time I see Kaoru or Hikaru, give them a big hug, because I like the new look, I looked at the time seeing it was about 6 PM and went off to find the kitchen with my glasses in hand.

**Like half an Hour Later…**

Geeze, this place is the size of the school. Let's see, if I was Hikaru or Kaoru, where would I be?

*grumble grumble*

Note to self: after hugs, hit twins on the head…

I looked out the window and saw a beautiful big tree I had the sudden urge to climb… hmm… ground doesn't look too far down, and the windows can be opened.

I took the heels off my feet and opened the window. Making sure my iPod was safe in my hand and my glasses were secure, I jumped out. DON'T CALL ME CRAZY! I can just land in a way that I don't die or break any bones (kinda learned from experience!)

I landed on all fours, and walked to the tree. I put my ear buds in and started playing a Black Veil Brides song. Getting a good grip on the tree I quickly made my way to the top branch. (Which is not easy in a dress)I had to take breather a few times, due to a little problem.

I sat on the highest branch that could support my weight, and began humming along with _The Mortician's Daughter. _The humming slowly turned into singing. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. In those moments, it seemed that everything had stopped moving and went silent just for me to sing.

Halfway through the song, I felt the branch sway a couple times.

I let a sigh out at the end and opened my eyes. Immediately seeing the twins in front of me, because my back was against the trunk.

"Ah!" I yelled nearly falling off the branch.

Kaoru steadied me by my shoulders and I realized how close we were. I looked away, blushing of course. Then I looked back and saw his bright green hair, letting out a small giggle, which turned into me ridiculously laughing and soon Hikaru joined me.

"Y-your hair!" I managed to say.

"At least I don't look like a green cat in a dress!" He said back, smirking at me freezing.

"That reminds me…" I said giving him a big hug, "THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU!" I took a deep breath and prepared to say more when he covered my mouth.

"I take it you're not mad?" he asked

"Nope! I plan on wearing it to school."

Kaoru just shook his head.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing up here?"

"Kaoru saw you jump out the window and thought you might kill yourself or something, but clearly you have no broken bones or dead. Then we heard you singing and-"

Hikaru was interrupted, "Which sounded amazing by the way. What song was it?"

Just like Kaoru to worry. "Thanks." I mumbled very embarrassed that I was heard singing. "_The Mortician's Daughter by the Black Veil Brides_." I said handing him my iPod.

"It sounded kind of sad."

"Yeah, that was that album, kind of dark." I replied with a sad smile.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom." Hikaru said making his way down the tree with a smirk.

"Okay!" we called.

When Hikaru walked inside the mansion I saw the sun, "Kaoru! Look! The sun is setting!"

The sky was lighting up with colors! It was gorgeous! My hand accidently brushed up against Kaoru's and he held on. Not that I minded. But I felt heat rush up to my face and I felt something funny in my stomach.

"It's so pretty…" I said softly leaning against Kaoru.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to you." My face felt like fire.

Kaoru seemed to realize what he said. "Uh! B-but y-you- uh-!" he continued stuttering causing me to smile and chuckle a little.

The sun slowly sunk over the horizon, and the stars appeared, one after the other. I felt a grin grow on my face.

When it became pitch black, with the full moon showing itself and stars twinkling was when we climbed out of the tree. Kaoru led me to the kitchen and Hikaru was sitting in a chair looking bored out of his mind.

"Took you two long enough, I didn't feel like going outside so I thought I'd just wait but it turns out that you two-" he stopped when his eyes landed on our intertwined hands.

Funny, I didn't even realize…

We quickly pulled our hands back.

We quickly ate something and went upstairs, I washed the make-up off but kept the hair. When I came out of the bathroom dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of shorts up to my mid-thigh, Kaoru walked in saying something about his hair. I took the ears off and laid down in the bed falling asleep instantly, feeling something being wrapped around me.

**A\N AWWWW! *Sniffle* Wasn't that so cute? A little fluff at the end…**

**I LOVE BLACK VEIL BRIDES! Of course I DON'T OWN THEM! Uhhhh…. What else? OH YEAH! It might be a little while until the next chapter comes. Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N Funny how when I say it'll be a while, it never is… You won't believe this! Rebecca stopped on by to tell me her input on the story…. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! HIGH FIVES AND SHOUT OUTS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID!**

**Rebecca- More like you KIDNAPPED ME!**

**Did not! It was a birthday present to myself! YOU HEARD ME PEOPLE! MY BIRHTDAY IS TUESDAY! Anyways, Rebecca, just shut up and say something….**

**Rebecca- Uhhhh, what the heck happened to my parents?**

**You'll find out later….. Not in this chapter though…. *Devious smile***

**Ch. 14**

I walked through the halls with people pointing and staring, I hated it. In fact the twins had to hold me up so I wouldn't faint.

We finally arrived at the classroom, and Haruhi stared at my hair saying, "What did they do to you?"

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Yeah, well, it was my fault, I switched Kaoru's shampoo with green hair dye and he got back at me when I took a nap…." (By the way, he still has the green dye in his hair)

"Tamaki's not going to be happy…" Haruhi said to me with a warning in her voice. I grinned and nodded as the teacher came in the room.

After class I went with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi to the host club.

When I walked in Kyoya told me to go pick some stuff up from the 'commoner's market' –let me say this, it's one ridiculously long list- as I closed the door I heard Kyoya say something like, "We need to have an important-" which got me curious but I know somehow they'd find out I was listening.

-In the Host club-

"WHAT?" the host club yelled with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. But even Mori looked very surprised.

"Why would she do that?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

Kyoya had just explained what Rebecca's brother said.

Tamaki was crying, the twins were looking upset, especially Kaoru, Haruhi looked sad, Mori was even looking depressed.

No one answered Honey.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I sneezed. Guess someone's talking about me.

"Bless you…" A creepy voice said.

I turned around, "Thanks, Who're you?" I asked, curious about the weird guy in a black cloak and greenish wig, not to mention he was holding a cat puppet.

"Nekozawa. You are Rebecca….." he said.

"Yep. How'd you know?" I said, trying to balance everything as I walked along, the guy following.

"Everyone is talking about you and your appearance. And my club is right next to the Host club…. They are quite loud."

"Sorry, if I could silence Tamaki I would." I replied about to fall over, Nekozawa helping.

"I could easily place a curse on him…." He said trailing off.

"HANG ON! You're that guy that Tamaki and Honey are always freaking out about!" Nekozawa cringed.

I laughed slightly, "Don't worry, I'm not scared. Although I am very superstitious and believe in things other people don't, I don't see anything wrong with you like people say. I see guy in a cloak who hates sunlight. Hey, where is your club? It'd be nice to learn about magic. Whether it's black or not. 'Sides, I'd like to see if anything I know is true!"

Nekozawa looked shocked. I actually was a little shocked myself. I never talk this much to strangers. He helped me take things back to the club room and told me about his club and where it was. OF course, he was walking in the shadows.

We got to the club room, and I heard voices. I made a slight shushing noise to Nekozawa and placed my ear to the door. I heard them talking about me. And my past.

I felt tears prick at my eyes, and I kicked the door open, scaring the hosts. "So this is what you do? Talk about someone who thought they were your friend and about their past that they might've told you in time! Did you ever think about why I erased my history!? Huh!?" I exclaimed, looking at their faces, tears rolling down my face. I put the bags down and grabbed my book bag and ran out the room. Nekozawa stood there, looking quite lost.

3rd P.O.V.

Haruhi looked down sadly, "She was right, we were her friends, and then we went and talked about her behind her back. We could've at least asked about her past."

"She should've told us!" Hikaru exclaimed, angry that his brother was looking so crushed.

"But… it was so mean Hika-chan." Honey said, tears clouding his eyes. "She was like a little sister to me…"

Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy and Kyoya had a blank look on his face. Haruhi was clearly ashamed and Hikaru was angry. Even Mori looked sad. Everyone was so upset they didn't notice the small group of girls who had heard every last bit about her past. The same girls who tormented Rebecca on her first day….

Becca's P.O.V.

I sat in the park crying. When I finally stopped, it was dark. I started walking home. I checked the street to see it was safe to cross; I ran and nearly made it when I heard a loud HONK! And felt pain.

2nd P.O.V.

Nekozawa was taking a walk, at night of course, without his cloak. But he was deep in thought. Wondering Why Rebecca was so upset. He saw someone run across the street and then a car sped up the road and they collided. Nekozawa called an ambulance and when he hung up he saw that the person was Rebecca.

Nekozawa was in the waiting room shadows when the Host Club walked up, the only ones not in pajamas were Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori.

"What happened?" Honey asked quietly.

"She ran across the street and got hit by a car." Nekozawa replied.

"It's our fault isn't it?" Honey asked looking up at Mori.

A nurse walked up, "She's awake now, 2 of you may visit at a time."

Nekozawa and Haruhi went in first.

Becca's P.O.V.

I woke up in a hospital and saw that the nurse was there. "Oh, you woke up; good I'll go get the doctor."  
Of course I ended up with several broken bones, a few damaged bones, a little internal bleeding but I was patched up and should be better in a few months.

The door opened and I saw two people walk in. Nekozawa and Haruhi. "Uh… Hi guys. What happened?"

Nekozawa spoke first, "You got hit by a car. I saw and called an ambulance and when I got here I called the host club."

"Becca, we're really sorry, and the rest of the guys were really upset and now this made them feel worse!" Haruhi said quickly, and I could tell she was sincere by the look on the young girls' face.

I smiled, "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll be fine. And I should be the one who's sorry; I know that if you guys didn't care you wouldn't be here. I overreacted."

She looked relieved. "Now, does anyone have my camera?" I asked her. She laughed and handed me the small item.

"You left it at the club."

I grinned. "Okay, Nekozawa, Haruhi, sign my casts. NURSE!" the nurse scurried in.

"Yes?"

"Could you some pictures for me?"

"Sure."

I gave my friends colored sharpies and made them sign each cast with the nurse taking pictures. Then I had her take some of me with one, and then the other, and then all 3 of us. Once they left, Kyoya and Tamaki came in.

"BECCA! MY DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tamaki yelled making Kyoya and I wince.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll be fine, and just so you know, I forgive you guys, and I'm sorry. I was just being melodramatic."

Tamaki jumped on me with a hug again. And the nurse took a picture. I looked at Kyoya, "Come one Kyoya, the mother should always be in the picture." He rolled his eyes but joined in anyways.

The twins walked in. "Hey guys!" I said with a wave.

They didn't say anything, wait are they in their pajamas? Now that I think about it, Tamaki was in his as well. I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Why are you two in you pajamas?"

"We were worried about you, you idiot!" Hikaru yelled, finally bursting.

"Calm down Hikaru…" Kaoru said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He looked at me, "We really were worried Becca, you scared us. Especially when you ran out like that….. We're really sorry."

I looked at them. "You're right. I am an idiot. You clearly wouldn't be here if you didn't care. I'm the one who's sorry. There's nothing to forgive you guys for-Whoa!" I was interrupted by a hug. It was Kaoru, now I'm confused; usually it's Hikaru who does things like this. Hikaru seemed just as surprised as me. He was still standing in the same position as earlier. Shock was all over his face, before a knowing smirk made its way on his face. I heard a click, and remembered the nurse who was taking pictures.

"Just don't ever do that again." Kaoru murmured. I was blushing for sure by now. Hikaru's smirk widened. I mouthed, 'I WILL GET YOU LATER' he smirked even wider (If that was possible)

When Kaoru pulled back, I pulled out a sharpie. "Sign my casts?" He just smiled.

Next was Mori and Honey. Honey tackled me as well. "ARE YOU OKAY BECCA-CHAN?" Honey asked me with tears.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, just a few –a lot-broken bones and some internal bleeding, I got patched up though. I'll be fine, nothing I can't handle."

Honey looked at me, "Is it our fault?" Honey asked sadly, tears running down his face. "I don't want my little sister to be hurt because of us…" he said.

"It's not your fault, its mine, I shouldn't have- wait, did you just say sister?"

"You're like a sister to me Becca-Chan…" Honey said.

"Really?" Mori ruffled my hair in response.

I smiled, "Nice to know that I have a brother that cares!" I said hugging Honey. He giggled. "Honey, it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I shouldn't have run off like that. I was just being a moron. Now, I need a favor." He looked at me and saluted. "I need you two to sign my casts."

After they left, the nurse handed me back the camera and said, "You have friends that really care about you, Hun. Don't forget that."

"I don't think they'd let me."

**A/N done Yay! I have a bit of a surprise in the next chapter. **

**Rebecca- WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN ME GETTING HIT BY A CAR?!**

**Your friends from America, your brother, broccoli….**

**Rebecca- Broccoli *shivers* ugh**

**Well, thanks for reading. Wish me a happy birthday soon, OOOHHH! The birthday present I want from you my dear readers, are reviews. Yep. You heard, or read, this. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, if you have any questions go ahead and PM me, or if you have no account go ahead and type it in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, and Rebecca's gonna be out of the hospital shortly, she was just too angry at me to actually bother sneaking out today…. So…. **

**OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND STUFF! AND THE HAPPY BIRHTDAYS! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! IN FACT! I MUST MAKE A NEW FANFICTION AS SOON AS THIS ONE IS DONE! And no, I did not have caps lock on that whole time…. So enjoy-**

**Haruhi- Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Whoa! When did you get here? And what am I forgetting?**

**Haruhi- I've been here the whole time, Harvestmoongal2012 doesn't own OHSHC…. Thank God…**

**HEY!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru- Enjoy the chapter!**

**When did-**

**Ch 15**

I was finally back from the hospital, my brother had to go back to America for a short while so, he couldn't' come see me. But he did ask if he could go back to Japan, and… wasn't allowed…

I hobbled around to my class next to Hikaru and Kaoru on crutches, students kept pointing at me and glaring, and calling me freak, emo-girl, and a bunch of other crap. It was annoying, finally I snapped. I turned to the twins. "Did anyone tell?" I snapped at them.

"No…" Hikaru said.

"But we didn't check to see if anyone was listening…." Kaoru mumbled, looking down.

"Damn!" I said, the twins looked at me, I usually don't cuss. "I hate it when people find out…. Oh well, I've handled it before, I can take it now…" I said, continuing towards the classroom.

I There were newspapers on every desk, I went to mine and picked it up. I was drinking water at the time, and what I read on it, made me spit take on one of the girls in class. She gave me a disgusted look as I read the front page, **"NEW TRANSFER STUDENT-EMO, FREAK, And OUTSIDER ALL IN ONE AS A HOST?" **it had a picture of me on the front page and the article contained every detail about my past. I heard a slam next to me. Surprisingly it was Kaoru, not Hikaru.

I was just about to get up when the teacher came in. We all sat down. I somehow managed to make throughout the day, then came time for my hostess thing. I got to the music room 3 and noticed how there were at least 10 times as many boys as normal. The worst part is I had to host all of them. I didn't notice the few girls from my first day in the club, glaring daggers at my back. And that's basically how the rest of the month went. My injuries finally healed, but the boys were still going strong. They kept asking about why I was depressed and if I was oaky. That stuff.

"Rebecca?" Kyoya said, I walked over, glad to get away from the stage fright that was threatening to make me faint.

"Huh?"

"I need you to take these papers to the art room. We have a request for them."

"'K! I'm afraid, I-I have to g-go, u-uh, you kn-know, um, deliver these, t-to the a-ar-art r-room." I told the boys in my area.

I heard a chorus of Okays' and go on' and so cute and such things.

I smiled shyly and ran out of the room. I got pulled into a closet by my hair. "AHG-"

"Shut it!" a girl's voice said.

"Keep it down, or will cause even more pain…" another threatened. I recognized them as the girls from my first day.

"We tried and tried to get everyone to hate you, all the boys to despise you, but no… They all love you! We'll get our revenge…." And that led to me being torture. They even cut all my hair off!

Club room

"Kyoya, shouldn't Becca be back now?" Haruhi asked Kyoya worriedly.

"I suppose, but I have no clue where she is." He replied.

"Takeshi and I will go find her!" Honey said, hopping out the room, Mori following.

"Oh…. Just forget about her…" one of the girls from earlier said snobbily. "She's not important…"

Kaoru was very worried, and then he saw who she was and remembered her from the first day that Rebecca was here. He walked up to the girl and looked at her in the eye, Hikaru watching his brother carefully, "What did you and your little friends do?" he growled, quite angrily I might add…

"She deserved what she got! Always stealing everyone else away! It's not fair!"

Kaoru glared, Kyoya was standing behind him next to Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi on either side. All were3 glaring at the girl and her cronies who were behind said girl. "Where is she?"

"I recommend that you don't lie…. My police force is only a call away…" Kyoya added.

"I-

The door burst open, interrupting her. "We found Becca-Chan!" Honey yelled. "She's hurt!" True enough, Rebecca's hair was now cut short and uneven, had a bloody nose and some bruises. But she looked fine other than that. And pissed, very pissed.

Becca's P.O.V.

I glared at the girls who literally shrank in fear of my glare. I cracked my fingers and rolled my shoulders, standing up straight. "You know, I'm not usually one for violence, but I hate it when people never give up on attention. Or like you, greedy, selfish, annoying bitches, not to mention a pain in the ass!" I stomped up to them and punched the leader in the face. "And your punches were nothing more than a crater in the moon… NOW. GET. THE. HELL. OUT." She ran out in fear with her cronies in fear. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled. "Fucking bitches…" I muttered, before turning back to the Host Club, meeting their stares head on with my own gaze.

"Wow Becca! It's nice to see you still don't take crap from annoying little Barbies!" a familiar voice called from the door, I slowly turned around and was very surprised at what I saw.

**A/N I know how much you guys like cliff hangers! So reviews are welcome! Hehe, I doubt you'll remember the names in the next chapter. Here's a hint, reread the first few chapters….; D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N HI! Thanks for all the favorites and following…. Umm…. What else? OH yeah! Rebecca still refuses to talk to me right now…. So take it away Hitachiin twins!**

**Twins- Harvestmoongal2012 doesn't own anything in Ouran…. Only her OC's…. **

Ch 16

I stared at my friends from America, to be more detailed, my band that plays other's songs…. (With permission of course, we just change them up sometimes)It was Owen who spoke. I glared at the spiky redhead wearing a tan jacket. "Still think I can't beat you in an arm wrestle, Owen?" I asked cockily.

He just laughed.

I noticed someone wasn't here, "Hey where's-"

"Sorry but Mashal couldn't come, she couldn't afford it." Sophie said in her monotone voice.

"Well that's a shame…" I said a little saddened that my best friend couldn't make it. "Oh well, what are you guys doing here anyways?"

"What?!" Luke exclaimed, "We can't visit our amazing friend?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you guys need?" I asked, easily noticing that Luke wanted something. Possibly a new bandana.

"Can I have a new-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH SURGER ON TOP AND SPRINKLES AND-"

"Luke, I d-don't think you should keep asking for a bandana every time we see her…" Elliot stuttered, wow, he finally got some back bone. Good for you Elliot!

"Hey Becca?"

"Yeah Mark?" I asked turning to my blonde friend.

"What happened to your face and hair? The blood and all I mean…" his green eyes showed some concern.

I touched my face, sure enough; blood was on it, no doubt that I had a black eye… "Oh, just Barbie and her cronies. I'll go wash up then deal with whatever you guys need…" I went into the bathroom and washed the blood off; I kind of liked my hair this way.

I left the room and went back to the host club. "I'm back guys…" I said walking back in.

"Rebecca…." Kyoya said. I looked at him. "Who exactly are these people?"

"Geeze Kyoya, no need to be so rude man. Anywho, the guy with the crazy purple hair under a bandana and holding an axe is Luke. The guy in a tan jacket and red spiked hair is Owen, the pink haired boy with glasses and puppy dog eyes is Elliot, the girl with black hair and blue eyes is Sophie, and the blonde wearing a backwards baseball cap and has emerald eyes is Mark. The one person who is nearly completely normal." I smirked at the end. "Hey guys! Let me introduce you to my friends!" I called waving them over here.

I pointed to Kyoya, "This is Kyoya, the cool type, in charge of the club's financial and is usually behind the cosplay stuff, he's also referred to as the Shadow King." I point to Tamaki, "This is Tamaki, the princely type, and he's the Club's King and is requested 70% of the time." Haruhi, "This cross dresser right here is Haruhi, she's the natural type and is cross dressing because she broke a vase and needs to work here to pay it off." Mori, "This statue is Mori, the stoic type. Or wild type. He's Honey's cousin and usually protects him. He's also an unemotional kendo champion." Honey, "This adorable 3rd year is Honey, the boy Lolita type. Don't let his cuteness get to you, because he's the champion for several martial art kind of things. And can be very dangerous if provoked. But all in all he's an awesome friend!" Twins. First Hikaru, "These are the twins, the little devil type." Point to Hikaru, "He's Hikaru, the older twin. He's honestly more immature and mischievous than Kaoru and usually acts before thinking about it that much. But he's hilarious." Kaoru, "This is Kaoru, the younger twin. He thinks about things more and is more mature, also the gentler and more caring twin. But they're both cool, and if you need revenge, they're amazing pranksters. Trust me, I have to live with them…"

"We're not that bad…" they said in synch.

"You dyed my hair bright green a with purple highlights, attached cat ears and a cat tail to me, and drew cat features on my face. But honestly I enjoyed that….OH yeah; Hikaru and Kaoru sometimes will pose as each other, or play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game. Usually even if you get it right they'll lie which is why you should have me or Haruhi around to tell you if you're right or wrong."

"Rebecca!" the twins exclaimed. "Don't take all of the fun out of it…" they whined.

"Too bad. Now guys, what is it you're here for?"

"To visit you!" they all yelled.

"Well actually, we also wanted to play a couple songs…" Luke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yay! Becca-Chan will sing again!" Honey exclaimed.

I smiled, "Fine, but do you have the instruments?"

"Yep! Come on guys! We'll go get them!"Luke yelled running out the door. I just shook my head.

An hour later

How did we end up singing in front of the whole school? Even Tamaki's father and people who didn't even come to this school!

Sophie threw a bag in my hand. "It's your band clothes. The guys just finished changing, come on, it's our turn."

We went to the bathroom and changed. I was wearing a tight black tank top and fishnet gloves, tight black ripped jeans, black boots, gothic make up, studs, chains, earrings, a lot of metal, red highlights in my hair, and contacts.

We went outside to where we were going to perform. Me and the band huddled up,

"Okay what song?" Sophie asked.

"How about one of My Chemical Romance's?" Owen suggested.

"Yeah!" Luke said.

"How about the Kids From Yesterday? Becca can sing that pretty well…" Mark said.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" I yelled. We ran to our spots. I took the microphone. "Okay, hey guys! Um, we're going to play a little _My Chemical Romance _for you guys, and just so you know, we had no idea why on earth a simple little get together of friends who were going to play together somehow ended up as a concert. I'm pretty sure that Kyoya and Tamaki had something to do with this. So…. Yeah! Let's start this thing!"

The music started and I sang, at the right moment of course…

Wait for it, about 40 seconds of instrumentals….. And… NOW!

"_Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

_So hold on tight and don't look back_

_We don't care about the message or the rules they make_

_We'll find you when the sun goes black_

And you only live forever in the lights you make

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday_

_All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate_

_They only care if you can bleed_

_Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?_

_Or every person that you need to be_

Cause you only live forever in the lights you make

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday  
_

_Today, today_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_Today, today  
_

_Here we are and we won't stop breathing_

_Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating_

_We are the kids from yesterday, today  
_

_'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

Today, today "

A large amount of cheers awaited us at the end. They wanted more. I turned to my friends and mouthed, 'Mama?' they nodded.

"_Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all goes to hell  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well  
Mama, we all go to hell _

_Oh, well, now Mama, we're all gonna die  
Mama, we're all gonna die  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry  
Mama, we're all gonna die _

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah  
we'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah  
You made us, oh so famous  
We'll never let you go  
And when you go don't return to me, my love _

_Mama, we're all full of lies  
Mama, we're meant for the flies  
And right now they're building a coffin your size  
Mama, we're all full of lies _

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue  
You should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son  
If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once You should've been, I could have been a better son _

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah  
You made us, oh so famous  
We'll never let you go _

_She said, "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you, and just you mind  
Your manners when you go  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love"  
That's right _

_Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell  
Mama, we all go to hell _

_2 - 3 - 4  
Mama,  
mama,  
mama,  
oh Mama,  
mama,  
mama,  
mama! _

_And if you would call me your sweetheart  
I'd maybe then sing you a song _

_But there's s*** that I've done with this f*** of a gun  
You would cry out your eyes all along  
We're damned after all  
Through fortune and flame we fall  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way  
To return from the ashes you crawl  
We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die And return from the ashes you crawl"_

We finished this song and played like, 3 more before we stopped. We packed the band stuff up and went back to the Host Club, Honey attacked me with a hug, and so did Tamaki. "OH MOTHER OF ALL GOD PUT ME DOWN TAMAKI!" I yelled. "I WOULD LIKE TO BREATHE!"

He dropped me almost instantly.

"That was great!" The twins yelled hugging me.

"Yeah yeah. Hey guys." My friends looked at me. "How long are you staying?"

"About a week." Sophie said. "But we haven't figure out a place to stay…"

I turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Fine." They said.

**A/N Another chapter done! Yay! Oh yeah, if you don't know what songs those were, they were by **_**My**__**Chemical Romance**_**. **_**The Kids From Yesterday**_** and **_**Mama**_**. I really love those two songs, you should look them up. Anywho, thanks for reading through this chapter and reviews are quite welcome, so. OH! Thanks to those who favorite and followed this, and reviewed. I might have a new chapter up, possibly. I honestly don't know when it might be, so…Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm alive! Yay! GUESS WHAT! I GOT THE NEWEST HARVEST MOON GAME! I really like it right now, and I also got L's theme on my iPod. **** I love L, and Beyond Birthday, and Near, and Mello… And- you know, how about I just stop talking now?**

**I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!**

**Ch 17 (hard to believe I got this far)**

So far, it's been 2 days since my friends have been here. You will not believe the things we've done to Hikaru and Kaoru, their mom even pitched in! Oh… how much harm we caused. I took so many pictures… And I also hung out with Nekozawa a little. I even managed to see him without a wig and cloak.

Anyways, Kyoya and Sophie kinda like each other…. Been on dates and everything. To be honest, it freaks me out a little. The Shadow King and Ice Queen, wow…. I smirked at the scene in the Host Club, they were holding each others' hands. So cute! It's good that the Host Club closed 15 minutes ago…

"Attention Hosts and Hostess," Kyoya announced "We will be having a ball in 4 days, I've already informed the school."

I groaned. That meant dresses….

"And it would be very helpful if you and your friends would play in part of the music…" Kyoya said to me, he knows my weakness.

I turned to my friends. They nodded with determined looks, I returned it and we posed and held our right hands up in a fist. "NOTHING IS TOO BIG FOR THE LETHRBLAKAS!" we exclaimed, receiving looks from the club.

I smiled, "Lethrblakas are creatures from one of our favorite books, the Inheritance Cycle is the name of the series, its Eragon, Eldest, Birsinger, and Inheritance." I clarified. Kyoya nodded, guess he knew about it.

We all settled to go after school 2 days beforehand for clothes.

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE BALL

We were shopping for our clothes, and ran into the Host Club. I inwardly groaned, I really don't want to deal with Tamaki right now…. Or Kyoya's evilness, my friend's crush or not, I still don't like him very much.

I just sighed and pulled Sophie into a dress shop. We looked and looked, I saw something perfect for Sophie, "Sophie, try this on!" I commanded throwing the dress at her and shoving her into the dressing room.

She stepped out moments later. I gasped, the dress went to the floor, it was sapphire and complimented her eyes, it had a sleeveless top, and corset kind of thing. The bottom flared out while the top was tight. The flaring skirt was a lighter blue than the corset and had sparkles. She looked gorgeous!

"WE ARE SO GETTING THAT!" I exclaimed, she raised an eyebrow. "Kyoya is so going to love you!" and now she blushes.

She changed into her clothes and held her dress while I continued shopping. I saw a pretty dress and went into the dressing room and put it on.

The dress was knee length, white and so FUREAKING COMFY! The bottom was loose and flared out like a ballerina, there was a little silver skirt under it that was similar to those ball gown type things giving it a ballerina look. The top was tight with spaghetti straps and had lacy back to tighten the dress and tie a bow.

I looked pretty, very very pretty…

"Come on out Becca!" remembering my friend, I stepped out, she gasped, "YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS! I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT DRESS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Do I really look that good? Shaking my head I agreed and we made our purchases, smiling in happiness. I found the perfect the perfect cross body purse, for my outfit and got it as well as a pair of golden half inch heels. I dislike heels…

We literally ran into the host club, I fell right on top of Kaoru and Sophie on to Kyoya. My face was beet red so was his. I jumped up with an 'eep'. "S-sorry K-Kaoru!" I exclaimed.

"I-it's okay…" he replied, rubbing the back of his head. Hikaru smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him; he's like an annoying older brother.

We all just hung out for the rest of the day. Instead of going with the twins home, I called the rest of my American friends and we all met up at my house. I took out my key and opened it, turning on the switch to light up the living room. MY friends were downright confused.

I sighed, "We decided on some Legend of Zelda music right?" they nodded with a chorus of 'yeahs'. "Well, I have sheet music and a few of my personal instruments here. I need to copy the music and give it to Kyoya, remember, we're going to have some professionals playing the background pieces so they'll need it. Just wait here."

I ran to my room and went to my hidden box under the bed. It was jewel encrusted, I opened it revealing several keys and picked out a few. Grabbing a flashlight, I ran to the attic and closed the door behind me quietly. I carefully made my way to the very back of the attic and the lone light bulb signaling the door now very far away. The light it projected now gone. I turned on the flashlight and stepped over a few dead bugs, some nails sticking out of the old wood that shifted and groaned.

I ducked under the beams and cobwebs, ignoring the spiders and bugs I came across. I stepped over boxes and decorations. Then I saw my destination. I pushed the old boxes out of the way and digging in my pocket, pulling out the key chain and picking out the old green, worn key and kneeled down.

There was a small door, for an opening, just big enough for someone no bigger than Haruhi to fit through. I unlocked it with a click and pushed the door open, going through it. The room was way bigger than one would think.

It was more like a closet and it was in pretty good condition, if a little dusty. I picked up to cases and set them in front of me. I picked up a very small golden key. A butterfly designed in the end, I used it to open the much smaller box.

A golden flute gleamed up. A matching butterfly engraved in the head joint. Beautiful flowers and animals were carved into the flute, it was my great grandmother's. I ran my fingers along the familiar keys, remembering when I would play it.

I smiled before turning to the other one and pulled out a silver key with a pair of angel wings engraved on it and unlocked the much bigger case. A white violin with golden designs painted and carved into it. It was shiny and old. But looked new, it was my other great grandmother's.

I grinned at the instruments. I was ready.

**A/N Mysterious eh? HA! Not really. But you got to admit, that was good… Anyways. This took me a couple hours to write, what with my pauses and 10 minute breaks. So, I have no idea when I can put up another, because several games I've preordered are coming out soon and with my new video game I bought, I'm going to be busy…. Don't forget to review, thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while! I really love my new game…. And my grandparents are here. Anyways! READ!

Ch 18

It was the night of the dance; I changed into my dress and brought my instruments with me to the club. I still haven't played my special ones in front of anyone, I wanted to save it as a surprise, you know?

They all gaped at me. Mostly the boys, except Kyoya and Mori, after all Kyoya's too cool and Mori's too much of a statue to gape.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can we please hurry up? The dance is starting in an hour." Soon we were all scrambling to get everything ready.

The doors opened, I quickly ran to the stage where my friends and the rest of the music people were. Tamaki did his speech; it was time for the curtains to rise.

"Now first! Gerudo Valley!" Tamaki announced.

I pulled out my violin and flute, time to shine. The majority of the time I was playing the flute. At the beginning and at 1:40. The rest was on the violin. As I played, I danced across the stage like a fairy or an angel.

Kaoru's POV

I watched as she danced in time with the music, amazing….. She was like a fairy…

"My fairy…" I mumbled.

'_Whoa! Where did that come from?!'_

I don't think anyone heard, save for Hikaru who had a small smirk at my murmur. As I watched Becca dance across the stage, I felt a small flutter in my stomach; my heart seemed to speed up. I think… I may like her…. I felt a blush slowly spread across my face.

Soon the song ended. I never took my eyes off of her. Even as people began dancing to the next song. It was entirely made of harps until 1:10. When Becca stopped her harp as more joined and began playing her golden flute, Natalie mimicked with the piccolo. Soon she went back to the harp and began singing along with it, more voices joined later on as more instruments were added.

At the end Tamaki announced, "Great Fairy's Fountain Theme, give it an applause!"

A girl stepped in front of me, "W-Would you l-like to d-dance?" she stuttered. '_Just like Becca_…' a voice in my head said,

'_SHUT UP_!' I thought.

I accepted, but again, I didn't take my eyes off of my friend up on the stage. After this song the girl quickly walked away.

I waited until Becca came off the stage, she was taking a break and the band continued to play. I approached her. "Becca, may I have this dance?" I asked softly.

Becca's POV

When he asked me to dance I blushed a little, but nodded, taking his hand. While we danced I kept my gaze on the ground, Kaoru tilted my chin up a little, "You're supposed to keep your eyes on your partner…"

I reddened even further, I just nodded dumbly. Kaoru lent down a little, it took me a moment to realize we were BOTH leaning towards each other. But just as our lips were about to meet, the band played a much louder and certainly not as soft as before, but it was enough to scare the life out of us, making us jump away from each other.

I blushed and looked away, I saw Kaoru do the same before being whisked off by his brother. I sighed and then Haruhi popped up. "I saw that! You two like each other!" she said.

I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about…." I mumbled.

"Yes you do!" she exclaimed, her voice raising an octave or two. I raised an eye brow, I've never seen Haruhi act so…. Girly.

"I may like him but he doesn't like me…" I said softly. It was harsh, but the truth. There's no way he could like someone like me, broken and defeated.

"That's not true! Trust me! Kaoru definitely likes you too!" she responded, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, "Whatever you say Haruhi…."

She was about to retort when Kyoya came up, "Haruhi, the idiot wants to speak with you." He said. I smirked a bit, knowing he was referring to Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and muttered 'fine' before scampering off. "I hope you know that the ladies wouldn't appreciate Kaoru being taken away from them, or Hikaru." Kyoya said casually, writing things down in his little black book… I looked at him. "Although it might make you and the twins _much_ more popular…." He said smirking. "Besides, it's so _obvious _that Kaoru likes you back…"

My mind clicked, I realized he was rooting for me. "You are a complex person Kyoya." I said. "But thanks."

He gave me a sly look, "Besides, it would make very good profits. Oh, and don't forget, there's still your punishment we have to deal with…" I shot him a confused look. "For hacking into my computer and causing several incidents. Also for attacking me with a hug and what not…"

I sighed. "Give me few days Kyoya…" I whined. He just walked off. I sighed again, going back on stage after some refreshments.

**A/N So how was it? There won't be very many more chapters. Probably not anymore than 6. But you never know… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a great Christmas! Have a happy New Year and don't forget to review!**


	19. AUTHOR NOTE AND REVIEW SHOUTOUTS

OH MY GOD! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! DON'T KILL MY FACE! Anywho, I thought I'd give out a bunch of shoutouts to the wonderful people known as commenters. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!

Latina shewolf- You were my first review, thank you.

Wreakless- I'm assuming that my mind unconsciously made Honey taller. Soooo yeah.

KimiNoMamaDe- Thank you very much for saying she's a lovable character! And yes I agree with that statement after… and I will once again thank you for telling me to separate the dialogue. I honestly feel like a moron for not doing that in the first place. :/

InsertDecentNameHere- I am reallyreallyreallyreally sorry for not doing that in the first place! I'll try to remember to do that! Cause it annoys the hell out of me as well….

Azizica- Your review comment things are extremely amusing and our conversations are enjoyable! I always look forward to your review comment things! STAY AWESOME! AND HAVE A COOKIE

Winniethewubbzy- I honestly had that grin while writing it. Awkward indeed.

Those Guests there…. Thank you?

Voodoodoll99- Why thank you, I try my best. HAVE A COOKIE and trey to spell correctly :3

Sparklefaith- thank you, two reviews in a row, high five! And a cookie, and people must make them laugh more…. 0.0 PICKLE JUICE

KhaAndTwilightfan51- Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews. Awesomeness guaranteed.

Puniful-TeaKat: I LOVE YOUR NAME and YAY BIRTHDAY TWINSIES

Vivien G: Tricksters are epic. ^^ GIRL YOU ARE FREAKING EPIC! I love your reviews.

kstein0019- Thank you, not many say I have exquisite taste

lovefairytale007- Yeah, I wanted to interrupt them. XD

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: aren't brothers a joy? Honey always knows more than he lets on…. NO FAIR

The guest 'LOL': Haha, nice guest name. Everytime someone says that now I say LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Lol like a troll XD

Square-Root-of-Three: I'm sure anyone would envy her, hell, I DO!

CrazyKittyXIV: Are you always that blunt in reviews? Haha! Thanks!

ShermanTheWorm: I'm sure we all know the answer to that question. :3 I TRY TO REMEMBER TO UPDATE

XxWolfduddettexX, Stardust311, laughtillyourstomachhurts and those guests that tell me to update…  
I'M GONNA UPDATE IN A MINUTE! CALM YOUR PANTS PEEPS! JK JK, But yeah I'll update in a minute.

SO! There you go, shoutouts to I hope everyone, thank you if you reviewed, thank you if you read this, thank you if you like this fanfic, and, STAY AWESOME SAUCE MY VIEWERS!

Sorry if I got your username wrong, and sorry if I missed your review, thank you so much, and once more, sorry for not updating in so long.

**YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N HIIII! I'M ALIVE! DON'T MURDER ME! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SOOOO LONG! HSFJBHJKBFUBHUIBHUIODSHIODHJ! **

**Ahem. Enjoy.**

**Ch 19**

"KYOYA!" I shouted after looking in the mirror. I was wearing a skimpy cat costume. It was like a swimsuit! With a tail and gloves! Ugh… Then I was wearing a pair of cat shoes. I was wearing fake whiskers and a little nose drawn on. I wore black cat ears and a tail… I felt so embarrassed

I walked out with my head down.

"yes?" Kyoya asked appearing out of nowhere. I jumped. "If you're wondering why a cat, I figured it would suit you."

"You damn bastard!" I hissed.

He glanced away from his book. "See? You're already in character." He replied before heading off to wherever that stupid son of a- sorry. Language.

I growled slightly before going to find Haruhi. She didn't have to wear this! I found her being tortured by the twins. "Haruhi…" I said. They all turned and the twins dropped her. Hikaru smirked and glanced at Kaoru. His jaw was dropped. Then it hit me. "YOU!" I shouted at Hikaru. "It was YOUR IDEA!"

He smirked. "Maybe…."

I took off one shoe and threw it at him. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I exclaimed.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed. I took my other shoe off and threw it as well he shielded his face from my shoes. I spotted a tray in Haruhi's hands. I snatched it up and prepared to throw it at a panicking Hikaru.

"Becca!" Kaoru exclaimed running in front of me. "He wasn't causing any harm!" he added gently taking the tray from me.

I pouted but returned to my seat waiting for the club to open. I knew when I heard the shouts, screams, and footsteps.

A bunch of boys froze when they saw my costume. Their faces reddened and at least 3 got bloody noses. They were wheeled off to the nurse. That shocked me a bit. Luckily I had gotten used to the boys mostly. I was having a conversation about which Assassin Creed game was better when I heard a m ale shout, 'HARUHI!" and it certainly wasn't Tamaki.

"Aw Kassanova." Haruhi said. "You shouldn't have gotten me flowers! Let me go get a vase." She scampered off.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly. The dude had one hell of a scary face. But I don't think he was scary.

"That's Kassanova. He's the son of a terrifying group…. But he's not scary at all! Besides his face that is." One of the kinder and more feminine boys said. "He loves animals and is the president of the gardening club!"

I watched the Kassanova guy curiously. I saw Kyoya get up and head over to Kassanova. Wish I could read lips.

"Becca," Kyoya called. I looked at him. "Could you please come over here?"

I sighed but did so. "What?" I growled.

He glanced at me, "Please refrain from using your attitude. I don't care if it's your time of the month, personal issues and club hours are separated." My face turned a bright red. '_How the hell did he know_?!'

"Anyways, this is Kassanova, one of Haruhi's main customers." I looked at the Kassanova dude.

"Hi."

He started blushing. "H-h-hey…"

"Kassanova!" Haruhi called coming over. "Where have you been the past few months? You haven't come by at all lately."

"um. I-I was busy…" Kassanova stuttered, glancing at me repeatedly and back at the young crossdresser.

Someone has a crush on Haruhiiiiiiii! Geeze, poor guy, doesn't realize that Tamaki the blonde idiot has her heart…. We all knoooow…..

"It's completely obvious that he likes her…" Hikaru muttered on one side of me.

"Yeah, poor guy doesn't realize that her and the boss like each other…" Kaoru added, on my other side. Kassnova and Haruhi were in a conversation, I heard some bits about flowers. I know absolutely nothing about gardening…. But my mom did-

'_NO! SHUT UP BECCA_!' a voice in my head exclaimed.

'_Well she isn't dead for sure!' _another one responded.

'_WE DON'T KNOW THAT YA KNUCKLEHEAD!' _voice #1 snarled. Okay now this is just annoying.

'_WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!' _I shouted in my head.

'_sorry_' they chorused.

I huffed, then realized someone had their elbow on my shoulder.

"Ya know, they say the first signs of going crazy are talking to yourself." Hikaru told me with a smirk. "And I don't want my twin's future wife to be insane." Before I could snap at him he bolted to Kaoru. I realized that Kaoru was talking to a girl, flirtingly I might add.

I felt my eye twitch and jealously course through my veins. That little-'_SWEARING BECCA!' _ the voice from earlier yelled.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GERARD WAY SHUT UP DAMN VOICE! I stomped back to my corner of the host club where boys frolicked waiting for my return. Kassanova was the boy sitting next to me this time.

I didn't at all notice a certain, younger Hittachiin twin watching with jealousy flashing through his eyes.

Kyoya walked by, leaning down next to me for a moment. "This is only your first part of your punishment." He told me before walking off to the host club's kitchen… probably for tea. Doesn't trust Haruhi after last time…

_Flashback~_

"_Haruhi, I would like more tea if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Kyoya asked as he typed. _

_Haruhi growled slightly as she passed me to the kitchen, muttering, "damn rich people…" causing me to giggle, which made the guys swoon._

_When she came back, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to tickle me. As she started placing the tray on Kyoya's table, kaoru managed to jab me in my stomach resulting in a large amount of laughter to burst out. It made Haruhi jump and spill the steaming hot tea all over the Shadow King._

_Needless to say he looked scary…. Let's leave it to your imagination. _

_END FLASHBACK~_

Yeah, let's hope that never happens again.

**A/N How was that? Pretty good considering my brain is probably fried from all of the video games I've been playing cause after all…. ****IT'S SUMMER VACATION! Expect a few more chapters this summer! **

**Anyhow, ENJOY AND COMMENT IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT OR QUESTION! PM ME IF YOU DOUBT I'LL ANSWER! ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N This will be interesting… After all, I have no idea what I should write! HAHA! **

**OH! And if any people who enjoy the Black Veil Brides, if you haven't checked out Revelation stop reading this and get your butt on YouTube. IT'S FREAKING BEAUTIFUL ART MAN! God I could listen to eat for hours…**

**And the gust that asked about her leg… Well, I think I mentioned this, but there was a time skip. I think. Yeah just imagine there was a time skip. :3 and I think you'll enjoy this… **

**Ch. 20**

The next day Kassanova was back. And the next. And the next…. A whole 2 weeks passed and he was still visiting me instead of Haruhi. She didn't seem to care. That same girl that was flirting with MY Kaoru was still coming… and throwing me evil looks. WHOA! Did I say MY KAORU?! Slow down mind…

Lately Hikaru has seemed more and more moody. I have no idea why. I was glancing at Kaoru for most of the classes. Hikaru sighed again during the last class, looking annoyed.

That afternoon, Kassanova was acting weirder than usual. "So um… R-Rebecca…" he stuttered. I glanced up at him. "W-Would y-you go o-on a d-d-date with me?" he stuttered. Hikaru was listening in. He popped up.

"Sorry Kassanova, but I need to borrow her for a moment." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't lower our costumer rates Rebecca." Kyoya called, I can imagine that damn smirk. "We don't want the girls getting jealous!" Oh shut up…

"Are you insane?! Can you not see Kaoru's jealousy?!" he exclaimed.

"What?"I asked blinking.

"Listen, I've seen you looking at him all day, everyone with a brain knows you love him! He loves you too!"

I looked away, "I doubt that." I muttered, sadly, yes, sadly. I like him, it's true.

Hikaru seemed even more pissed off. "I can prove it!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and Kaoru's corner. He pulled me into his lap and I blushed like a freaking fangirl… god does he know about personal space?

Next thing I know, Hikaru's flirting like crazy. I looked at the ground. HE tilted my chin up, "now now… we wouldn't want that face to be covered now would we?" I knew everyone was watching. Guess he did learn how to flirt from Tamaki. He leaned towards my ear, "Look at Kaoru." He whispered.

I did. And I wish I didn't. He looked utterly and royally pissed off.

Hikaru stuffed a cookie in my mouth, getting crumbs everywhere. "You've got something on your face." Hikaru said, leaning towards me. Oh no…. I know this trick. He paused. "This is the proof." He whispered, I glanced at Kaoru and before I knew it, Hikaru kissed me.

MOTHER #$%^&!

Hikaru was yanked away, I was shocked. Completely shocked.

Kaoru had his smirking brother pinned to the wall. "How could you do that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, pain lacing his words. "You knew how much she meant to me… Why?" (**A/N I just wanted you guys to hear their words, Becca can't hear them)**

Hikaru's smirk was evident. "To prove to her that her feelings towards you were mutual." He said, a full grin breaking out.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?"

"She likes you too."

Kaoru faced me. "You… You like me?" he whispered.

I managed a nod. His eyes were wide. He took a step closer. I can't take this. I bolted out of the room. Thoughts of what I knew and didn't know running in my head.

"REBECCA!"

**A/N and now you have to wait to find out who yelled her name. I know I'm evil.**


End file.
